For The Love Of Rory
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: Set in Season 7 - Rory does get one extra ticket for her Graduation ceremony. But there's only one person she wants to give the ticket too. Can you guess who that is? Can the adults around her face their own fears for the one girl they love most? Read and find out.
1. Part 1

**Hey guys - So this is a short story idea that's been playing around in my mind for awhile. Decided to post the first chapter that I wrote and see what you guys thing. Takes place at the end of season 7 when everyone wants to go to Rory's graduation.**

 **In this version...Rory does in fact get one extra ticket. But there's only one person she wants to give it to. Unfortunately...it would come with a lot of complications. Read to find out! Hint: My stories are always JavaJunkie centric. This one just happens to involve our dear Rory as well. If you enjoy it, I'll keep writing! Thanks!**

* * *

After leaving the Town Meeting where Lorelai had to break it to the Residents of Stars Hollow that they in fact would not be attending Rory's graduation...she was feeling more than exhausted.

Being tired wasn't unusual for her. Especially not in the last year. Every part of her life seemed to drain her. She'd put the big smile on her face and pretend that she was happy because that was what she was taught to do. But underneath it all she was a ticking time bomb waiting to crack. Walking into the house, she sighed and kicked her heels off by the door.

She walked towards the living room and bent down to pet Paul Anka, "Hey buddy. How are you doing tonight?" When she sat down on the couch he rested his chin on her knee and whimpered, she smiled sadly, "I feel ya man…"

A loud thud echoed throughout the house, which made her sit up straight. There was no one else here. At least there shouldn't be anyone but her…

Another sound started her again, "Hello?"

Another thud and then a muffled, "Aw crap."

"Rory?" Lorelai called recognizing the voice as she stood up, "Are you here?"

Rory's head peeked around the corner of her bedroom door, "Hey Mom. Did I scare you?"

"Did you give me a mild heart attack you mean?" She said with a pointed look, "Yes. Yes you did. What have I told you about doing that to your poor Mommy."

Rory laughed and walked back into her room, "Sorry!"

Lorelai walked towards her daughter's room, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Good to see you too Mom." Rory teased as she looked under her bed for something.

Lorelai smiled and leaned against the doorframe, "Sorry. You know I'm always happy to see you. I'm just surprised, that's all. I figured you'd be out with your friends."

Rory sighed, "Well I was. But then I remembered I left the shoes I wanted to wear to the ceremony here so I dashed home to get them."

"I could have brought them to you." Lorelai said with a shrug, happy for any excuse to get out of the sad and lonely house.

"I know. But I honestly had no idea where I put them." She said glancing around the room, "Hence the frantic search and the bumping into things."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh. Right."

"And…" Rory started as she opened her closet door, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Something in her daughter's voice sent warning bells to her mind, "Oh?"

Rory peeked curiously at her, "Yeah...something that may be kind of awkward for you."

Lorelai sighed and went to sit on her daughter's bed, "Oh goody. My favorite kind of conversation."

Rory smiled sadly and sat down on the floor by her closet, "I got an extra ticket to Graduation."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "I thought that was like impossible?"

Rory shrugged, "It was impossible to get one for every resident of Stars Hollow yes but...turns out a friend of mine had one extra one."

Lorelai nodded, "Oh. Well that's kind of cool."

Rory glanced down, "Yeah it is because…" She paused for a moment before continuing, "Because the truth is there is one other person that I would really like to be there. Someone I always assumed would be there."

Lorelai frowned, "Who?" Rory looked up at her Mom and gave her a sad look; it was all the information Lorelai needed, "Luke."

Rory nodded slowly, "Yeah...Luke."

Lorelai exhaled slowly and pulled her legs up under herself, "Luke."

Rory sighed and pulled herself up off the ground, "Look I know how incredibly complicated this could be. For so many reasons."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Many, many reasons."

"I've sort of dealt with one of the big reasons." Rory whispered, her Mom gave her a puzzled look, "I called Dad about it."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "You did?"

Rory nodded, "I did. We had a good conversation actually...he wasn't thrilled at first when I brought it up. But after awhile when he thought about it...he understood my feelings on it. And he decided that if it was what I wanted...and that you were okay with it he would be okay with it too."

Lorelai fidgeted again, "When did your Dad grow up?"

Rory smiled, "Not sure. I was surprised too but also grateful."

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Rory-"

"Look I know." She said sitting down beside her, "I know that your feelings for him are still all muddled. I get that. And I respect that...but Mom he's been such a big part of my life."

Lorelai's eyes burned with tears, "Yes he has."

"I mean he went through the whole me picking a college with us. He endured the pro-con list. He let me study all the time growing up at the Diner. He built my bookshelves so I could have actual copies of all the books I had to read for school." She was rambling now.

Lorelai's heart was pounding away in her chest, she was sure Rory would be able to hear it. She stood up and walked towards the window in her daughter's room, "Yes he did."

"He used to make me my favorite comfort foods when I had big exams at Chilton. And he even shipped them to me at Yale after I left." She said with a smile.

Lorelai turned back to her daughter, "He did?"

"He did." Rory said with a smile, "Always with a little extra pocket cash too…"

Lorelai closed her eyes tight and looked out the window, "Of course he did…"

"He came to my Graduation at Chilton and that meant the world to me. I mean Dad didn't even come that time but Luke was there. He put on a monkey suit and everything." She said with a watery smile.

Lorelai placed a hand over her belly and sighed, feeling the butterflies grow, "Yes he did."

Rory smiled sadly and stood up, she walked over to her Mom, "And he moved me into Yale."

A small whimper escaped her Mother's lips, "And moved your mattress out…"

"And back in again." Rory said with a smile, "And then I'm pretty sure he stored it somewhere until the end of that year too."

Lorelai smiled, "He wouldn't let me burn it."

"Well he didn't want you to go to jail." She said with a little smile, giving her Mom's arm a squeeze.

Lorelai laughed, "No. He didn't…"

"But he told me that if you did go to jail ever...that he'd take care of me." She said with a little smile.

Lorelai laughed, "And he would have."

"He would have." Rory said with a nod in agreement, "He was the Dad that I needed when my real Dad couldn't be there for me."

Another whimper left her lips, "Rory…"

She sighed and turned to her Mom, "If it's too much. If it's too hard I'll understand. But I wanted to really talk to you about it. It would mean a lot to me if he was there…"

Lifting her hand, Lorelai wiped away her tears, "I miss him kid."

"I know." Rory whispered, "You've missed him for a long time. Probably before you two even broke up…"

Lorelai sighed and walked back over to the bed, falling down onto it and staring up at the ceiling, "When did it all get so screwed up?"

Rory frowned and sat beside her, "You both made mistakes. And I've been mad at him for awhile about a lot of things too."

Lorelai turned to look at her daughter, she took her hand and whispered, "He really loves you kid. I hope you know that. No matter what happened between him and I he loves you."

"I know." Rory whispered, "I've always known that. But that doesn't mean that I didn't get hurt in this too."

Lorelai frowned and leaned up to rest on her elbows, "What?"

Rory shrugged, "I wanted you guys to get married...I wanted him to officially be part of this family. And now you guys feel uncomfortable around each other which makes it uncomfortable for me."

"Oh Rory…" She whispered sitting up quickly, it had never occurred to her how much this would impact her daughter too, "God I'm so sor-"

"It weirdly feels like a death. I mean I spent most of my days growing up here in Stars Hollow at the Diner. I saw him all the time. And then one day he was just gone...that's been weird for me Mom. I've tried to hold it together because I know how sad you've been. But it hurt me too." She said sadly.

Lorelai sighed and took her daughter's hand in hers, "I'm so sorry kid. I never thought about how this would impact you. God what is wrong with me?"

Rory smiled and used her other hand to brush back her Mother's hair, "Nothing's wrong with you Mom. You have always put me first. But this time you had to take care of yourself and I get that. This was a big one…"

Lorelai frowned, "It really was…"

"Probably the biggest one." She said with a soft smile.

Lorelai laughed, "I'd say so…"

"The one that a pint of Ice Cream and Judy Garland movies couldn't even fix." Rory said giving her a nudge.

Lorelai sighed and looked over at her daughter, "Hon-"

"If you tell me that you don't want me to do it. If you think you can't handle it…" She shrugged, "Then I will respect that and not ask him."

Her Mother smiled sadly, "You know...the night you dropped out of Yale he told me he'd go drag you back home and drive you to school every morning to force you to go to classes."

"He did?" Rory asked softly, "You never told me that."

Lorelai smiled, "That was the night I asked him to marry me."

Rory smiled and reached her hand out to her, "Oh Mom…"

"I was devastated. And he was standing there wanting to do anything and everything to fix it for me. To fix it for you. And I thought…" Her voice cracked and she shrugged, "I thought this is the man I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. This is who I need to support me. And without giving it a second thought I asked him to marry me."

Leaning forward, Rory wrapped her arms around her Mother, "You really loved him."

Lorelai buried her nose in the crook of her daughter's neck, "I _**do**_ love him kid…"

Rory pulled back and whispered, "I know."

Lorelai took a deep breath and reached for her daughter's hands, "You should ask him."

Rory's eyebrow raised, "Really?"

Her Mother smiled and nodded her head, "Really. You're right. He should be there. He's been a huge part of your life hon. And I think he would be honored to have you ask him."

"And...you'd be okay with it?" Rory asked cautiously, "Because if you aren't-"

"This is your big moment kiddo." She said brushing back her daughter's hair, "You've worked so hard for this. Come back from a few struggles...I want it to be everything you dreamed it would be. And if that means having Luke there than you deserve it."

Rory's eyes welled up with tears, "Thank you Mom. That means a lot to me. I know difficult this will be…"

Lorelai smiled and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek, "Anything for you sweets."

As her Mom pulled away she whispered, "You know he has to say yes first…"

Lorelai smiled and patted her daughter's hand, "He will."

Rory watched her walk towards the door, "You really think so?"

Lorelai turned back to her and smiled, "Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

Rory shrugged, "Well...you guys aren't together anymore. He doesn't have to do anything for me...not that he ever did before. Besides…now he's got-" She paused and her face flushed, "You know maybe I shouldn't ask him after all."

Lorelai frowned and walked back over to her, "Oh no. Spill the beans. What just happened in that intelligent little head of yours? What were you going to say? He's got...what?"

Rory took a deep breath and looked up at her Mother, "He's got a real daughter now…"

Lorelai sighed and sat back down next to her, "Rory…"

"He's got April. He doesn't need me." Rory said with a shake of her head, "He'll be able to see her graduate and-"

"Hey. Shh…" She whispered wiping at her daughter's tears, "Look at me." Rory hesitated for a moment then looked her Mother in the eye, "Yeah you're right...he does have April. But hon…" She smiled softly, "He had you first."

Rory frowned, "Yeah but-"

"No. No buts." Lorelai said shaking her head, "You may not be his by blood...but you know that deep down he still thinks of you as like a daughter. He adores you honey. And he always will. No matter what. Don't you ever, ever doubt that."

Rory sighed and looked down, "There was part of me that was really jealous of April when I first found out about her. How messed up does that sound? Me, jealous of a kid."

Lorelai smiled, "Wanna know a secret?"

Rory looked up, "What?"

"I was kind of jealous too." She said with a smile, "When he started spending all that time with her I kept thinking...now there's no time for me."

"He doesn't always multitask well." Rory said with a frown.

Lorelai shrugged, "No...that's something he has to work on. But despite that...he's still a really good man. And he will be there if you ask him too. He'd walk through fire for you Rory. All you have to do is ask."

Rory smiled, "And you're sure?"

Lorelai nodded and stood back up, "I'm sure. Go ask him…"

"Okay but I still need my pumps-" Rory started to say.

Lorelai smiled, "There by the door. I wore them today."

Rory frowned, "You little sneak."

"Says the girl wearing my blouse." Lorelai said nodding towards her daughter.

Rory laughed and looked at her shirt, "Hey Mom?"

At the door, she turned and smiled at her daughter, "Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered softly, "I hope you know that. And me graduating…" She let out a little shaky breath, "None of this would have happened without you."

Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled, "I love you too Rory." She tapped the doorframe, "Now go have fun with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow." She paused for a moment, "Just so you know...Luke works late tonight. Just in case you wanted to run over there on your way out…"

Rory gave her a warm smile and watched as her Mother walked out of the room and wondered how she was able to be as strong as she was. In all her life she had never seen the woman crack. No matter what life through at her, she stood strong and tall and faced it like the superhero she was. She wasn't lying when she said that the only person she thought of giving the extra ticket to was Luke.

But she had hemmed and hawed about the decision for the last 12 hours. Luke had been such a fixture in her life for so long. He was always right there when she needed him most. The idea of him not being at her Graduation broke her heart. So when the extra ticket was offered to her, there was only one obvious choice. The only problem was there were many strings that came attached to it.

Rory often wondered if she was part of the reason it had taken her Mother and Luke so long to really get together. They were both always putting her needs before their own. She remembered telling her Mom that she was worried about them dating. She was worried it wouldn't work out. Because she knew it would hurt all of them...and truthfully she had been right. With a heavy sigh, Rory stood up and wondered how to have this next conversation…

She knew her Mother was right when she said that Luke would do anything for her. But there was also part of her that wondered if it was fair to even ask him to do this. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But at the moment...she needed the people she loved most surrounding her. And the day wouldn't feel complete without him.

Getting off the bed, she grabbed her bag from the dresser and made her way towards the front door where her shoes lay discarded by her Mother. She heard the water running upstairs and knew that her Mom had gotten in the shower. As much as she hated to leave her...she knew she had too. Locking the door behind her, she walked outside and out to the car to make the second stop of the night.

* * *

At the Diner, it was a slow night. After the town meeting, no one had really come into the Diner as they often did. Luke wondered if it had something to do with the fact that everyone was sad to be missing Rory's graduation. The look on all their faces couldn't come close to how terribly he was feeling.

He knew it was a long shot to be able to go. The mere fact that he had been able to go to her Chilton Graduation had been a miracle to him. The fact that she had wanted him there was even more amazing. Yet here they were all these years later, and the little girl that had stolen his heart was graduating college. Despite some hiccups in the road...she was finally going to graduate.

He was beyond proud of her.

He hoped she knew that. She had to know that, right? He sighed to himself when he realized that he hadn't been able to say that to her. And like her Mother...she wasn't a mind reader. Without saying the words it was hard for someone to understand how he was feeling. Luke wiped down the table and wondered what would've happened if he had married Lorelai on June 3rd like she planned. It wouldn't really be a question of if he got to go to her Graduation or not, would it? He would have been her Stepfather by now.

Another dagger to the heart made him ache when he realized he hadn't just let Lorelai down. He had let Rory down too…

The bell above the Diner door disrupted his thoughts and he glanced up, fully ready to tell whomever it was that he was closing. But his breath caught in his throat when he saw the young woman standing in front of him. She hesitated slightly in the door, wondering if she belonged here anymore. That above everything else broke his heart…

This had been a second home to her for so many years. And now...now she felt out of place.

"Hey…" She whispered softly, "Am I too late for a cup of coffee?"

Luke smiled and turned to grab the pot, "I think there's enough for one cup in here."

Rory smiled and stepped into the Diner, her heels clicking on the floor, reminding him so much of her Mother. How many nights had he been cleaning up after a long exhausting day, did the sound of Lorelai's heels stir something in him? The sound alone eased his tension and worries. Regret piled onto his feelings of failure…

Luke turned back to Rory and plastered a smile on his face as he slid the cup towards her, "Here you go."

She slid onto her favorite stool and reached for the cup, "Thanks."

Luke leaned against the back counter and smiled, "You were the big talk of the Town Meeting you know."

She looked at him over the brim of her cup, "I was?"

Luke nodded, "Yup. Everyone's devastated that they won't get to see the Princess of Stars Hollow Graduate Yale."

She blushed, "The Princess huh?"

"Those were Babette's words. Not mine." He said with a smirk.

She smiled and looked down, "Should have guessed."

"Your Mom let them down easy though." He said with a smile, "But I'm pretty sure I heard Kirk weeping in the back row."

Rory chuckled, "Poor Kirk…"

"I'll give him some extra pancakes in the morning. That will cheer him up." He said with a smile.

Rory laughed and looked back up at him, "I'd appreciate that. Maybe spell out, 'Rory's sorry with blueberries?'"

He smirked, "I'll see what I can do."

She nodded once and put her cup down on the counter, "So…"

He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest, as if it attempting to keep her from hearing how hard his heart was beating, "So…"

She ran her finger along the top of the cup, something her Mother often did when she was nervous, "I uh...I'm glad I caught you. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

He shifted slightly, "Oh?"

She gnawed on her lower lip, "It's about my Graduation actually…"

Luke frowned and cocked his head to the side, "Your Graduation?" She nodded, "What about it?" She didn't respond right away, "You are graduating...right?"

Rory smiled, "Oh yeah! Yes. I'm graduating." She said with a chuckle, "Don't worry...I didn't come here to ask you to help me trick Mom into thinking I did or anything. It's really happening despite my little…" She smirked, "My big mistake."

Luke let out a little breath and leaned across the counter to take her hand in his, "Hey kid...we all make mistakes. No matter how old we are...shit happens."

Rory looked up at him and nodded, "So I've come to realize…"

He shrugged, "Look at me...I'm much older than you and still can't seem to get my life together. I mean I lost-" His voice cut off and he stepped back again, afraid to finish his sentence.

Rory didn't need him to continue to know what he was going to say. He was going to allude to losing her Mother. The love of his life. And she knew that she was in fact the love of his life. And he was the love of Lorelai's. There was no denying that. But Rory wondered if love was ever that simple. If you could get past all the bad things and accept them for what they were before moving on. She didn't know...but she hoped you could.

"You know my Mom just told me something interesting." She said staring directly at him.

Luke cleared his throat and looked back at her, "She did? Let me guess...she told you some crazy fact about Bono or she finally beat the record of cups of coffee consumed by one single human being?"

Rory laughed, "No...but I'm sure she surpassed that number long ago." She brushed her hair back and smiled at him, "She told me that when I dropped out of Yale you offered to kidnap me...drag me back home and drive me to school every day to make sure I went to classes."

Luke's face flushed, "Rory…"

She sat up a little straighter, "Is that true?"

He sighed and looked down, "Yeah...it is." He glanced back up at her, "I didn't want to see you give up on your dreams. You'd worked so hard…"

Rory took a deep breath and reached into her bag, "See...that's why I know this is the right decision."

Luke frowned and watched her carefully, "What are you talking about?"

She pulled a rectangular piece of paper from her bag and slid it across the counter towards him; "I may not have been able to score enough tickets for everyone in town. But...I did manage to get one extra ticket."

Luke shook his head, 'Rory I don't understand-"

"It would mean the world to me if you were at my Graduation." She whispered in a raw voice.

Luke took a deep breath and placed a hand over his heart, "Me?"

She nodded slowly as her eyes filled up with tears, "I want the people I love most there. And that list includes you."

He swallowed hard and looked down, "Rory…"

"I know there are complications. I've thought through them all. But I ran it past the two biggest complications and both of them realized how important this was to me and gave me the okay." She said with a sniffle.

"What?" He asked trying to keep up, his mind was spinning as she spoke, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "My Dad understands why it is so important to me and said that if it's something I want than he supports me."

Luke's mouth hung open, "He does?"

Rory nodded, "And Mom…" Her voice cracked, she had to take a moment to compose herself, "She knows what it means to me too."

Luke felt a lump growing in his throat, "Rory…"

"See the thing is…" She whimpered softly, "I know that you and Mom aren't together and that breaks my heart. It hurts seeing you both hurt but I…" She cringed slightly before whispering, "I'm hurting too Luke."

He felt his heart ache at his words, "Rory…"

"You have been in my life for so long." She cried, "You've been there for everything. I've always been able to count on you. You were the Dad that I never had growing up…"

He hung his head in shame, "Rory…"

"You moved me into my first day of Yale. And you stored that stupid germ infested mattress." She said with a smirk.

He chuckled, "School wouldn't take it back. I had to pay for it."

She laughed, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yup. It was no big deal though. I didn't-"

"Luke." She said in a soft voice, "Everything you have ever done for me was a big deal. At least to me. Wanna know why?"

He took a deep breath, "Why?"

"Because I always knew that I could count on you." She whispered, "I felt safe with you."

He walked towards the front counter again, "Your Mom and I never thought about how this would change your life too…"

Rory smiled, "Of course you did. Why do you think it took you 8 years to make it work?"

He smirked, "Yeah...that had something to do with it. But there were other reasons too."

Rory nodded, "I know." She reached out for his hand, "And I know now you have a real daughter and-"

"Hey." He said cutting her off, "Wait a second."

"I know you don't' need me." She whispered, "Not that you ever did or anything but I just-" She hiccupped, "Mom says that you still care."

"Of course I do." He said with a frown.

She gazed up at him, "She says that you always will…"

"I _**always**_ will." He whispered, "Don't you for a second doubt that." When she didn't respond, "God...I really let the ball drop with you and your Mom when April showed up, didn't I?"

Rory shrugged, "It wasn't April's fault."

Luke shook his head, "No. It wasn't. It was mine…"

Rory looked up at him, "Yeah...but from what I understand, we all make mistakes. Even when we are all grown up."

Luke smiled, "I think I've heard that somewhere…"

Rory took a deep breath and went to stand up, "You don't have to give me an answer now. In fact I don't want an answer now."

Luke watched her begin to gather her things, "Rory…"

She shook her head and smiled, "And if you decide that it's just too much...that it's too hard I'll understand that too. I just really wanted to come see you...to ask and to-" Her voice cracked again, "To thank you for always being there for me when I needed you most."

Luke swallowed hard and looked at the young woman before him. It was hard to believe that in the blink of an eye she had turned from a tiny little girl asking him to bury a caterpillar and fix her broken bookshelves, to a strong, confident beautiful Yale graduate. Stepping around the counter he walked over to her and stood in front of her.

Taking her hands in his he whispered, "Just because I have April doesn't mean I love you any less." He reached one hand up to touch her face, "I had you first."

Rory smiled softly through her tears, "Funny...that's what Mom said." She saw his face soften slightly at her words, she smiled and said, "She also told me that you'd be there if I asked you to come." She stepped up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I love you too Luke."

Luke watched s she stepped back and grabbed her bag from the counter, shooting him one last smile before she walked to the door and walked out as quickly as she had come in. Luke stood there in complete shock thinking over everything that had been said. It never occurred to him that Rory would be hurt in all of this too. Why didn't that cross his mind? He was so damn consumed by his anger and pain that he never thought about the young girl he'd cared so deeply for for so many years.

He turned and looked at the counter where the Graduation ticket lay. Picking it up his mind began to race. Of course he wanted to be there. It would be incredible to watch her walk across the stage. He had been an emotional wreck at her High School Graduation, he had no doubt he'd feel that same pride if not more seeing her graduate this time.

But there were complications...so many damn complications.

Yes Christopher and Lorelai had told Rory they would be okay with it. But did they mean that? And would he be okay seeing them both there? Yes he knew they were no longer together...but it still didn't mean it wouldn't stir up a lot of feelings in him.

But suddenly none of that seemed to matter...because the only thing that did matter was Rory.

Maybe it was time to stop being so stubborn, stop being so afraid and act like a man. Slipping the ticket into his front pocket, he went to lock the Diner door, flip off the lights and walk back up to the stairs to his apartment, all the while wondering what to do next.

* * *

 **So...what'd you think? It will probably just be one more chapter...maybe 2 if you guys think I should continue. So let me know! Thanks! :)**


	2. Part 2

**Wow guys! I am totally blown away by the response I got for this story! Wasn't expecting that! But it definitely got me excited to continue. It will definitely be a short story, an emotional one at that! But I am excited to write. It doesn't mean I've given up on "If You Ever Want To Fall In Love", but sometimes it is good to take a little break and get the creative juices flowing for something else! Don't you worry though! I will be updating that as soon as I can too! Thanks!**

* * *

 _CHRISTOPHER: Hi._

 _LORELAI: [Sighs] Hi._

 _CHRISTOPHER: You look good._

 _LORELAI: You look good._

 _CHRISTOPHER: So, how is she?_

 _LORELAI: Oh, she's excited. She's good. She's excited._

 _CHRISTOPHER: Yeah? And you?_

 _LORELAI: I'm excited, sad, and nostalgic. Terrified. Logan asked my permission to ask her to marry him._

 _CHRISTOPHER: What?_

 _LORELAI: Yeah. I know. I mean he hasn't done it yet, you know so maybe he'll back out, but he definitely asked._

 _CHRISTOPHER: Wow._

 _LORELAI: Yeah._

 _CHRISTOPHER: She's so young._

 _LORELAI: I know._

 _CHRISTOPHER: So what did you say?_

 _LORELAI: I told him he could ask her._

 _CHRISTOPHER: Right. Yeah._

 _LORELAI: What do you think?_

 _CHRISTOPHER: I'm just letting it sink in. You know, you hear about people asking the father. Not that you don't deserve to be asked - you do. It's just more stuff I've missed._

 _LORELAI: We're gonna figure out this whole divorced-parenting thing eventually._

 _CHRISTOPHER: She might be 60._

 _LORELAI: Well, 60-year-olds are notoriously needy. At least we'll be in sync by then._

An awkward silence fell between them before Lorelai continued, "So...Rory talked to you about her extra ticket?"

Chris shuffled his feet on the floor, "Yes she did. She came to talk to me about it…"

She watched him for a moment, "And...you're really okay with it?"

He smiled sadly, "Okay with it?" He shrugged, "Sure." He smirked, "Happy about it? No."

She sighed, "Chris…"

"But do I get it?" He nodded slowly, "Yeah...I think I finally do."

Her lower lip trembled, "She isn't doing this to hurt you. Just like I wasn't trying to hurt you either."

He smiled, "I know. I made my own choices Lorelai. It's just like with Logan asking you for permission...just a reminder of more things I have missed."

She swallowed hard, "You know she loves you very much."

He smiled sadly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know. But…" He shrugged, "She loves him too." He watched her cringe, "Just like you."

She sighed again and looked down, "Chris I-"

"It's okay you know." He whispered softly, "You can admit it." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "I mean you don't have to say the words. I've always known it."

"Then why did you go along with it?" She asked, "If you knew I wasn't really committed why did you keep going? I mean I know what I did was wrong but...why would you put yourself through that?"

Chris stared at her for a moment, "Do you remember the night I told you I loved you for the first time?"

She stepped back, taken aback by his words, "What?"

"When we were kids…" He whispered, "We were what, fifteen? I think it was right before we uh…" He smirked, "Made Rory."

She licked her lips nervously, "Vaguely…"

He nodded, "I remember. We were at some party...I don't remember where really. But I was having a crappy day. My Dad and I had gotten into another one of our huge blowouts. I was so pissed off, at him, the world. Everyone." He shrugged, "I was sitting there at this party surrounded by all these fake people I pretended to like. And I looked up...and there you were dancing on a table without a care in the world."

She frowned, "Chris…"

"Of course I knew underneath there was pain. There were things you were hiding from the world. But you danced up there with such confidence. You wanted to live your life. You wanted the world to know who you were and that you weren't ashamed of that person. I felt in awe of you. You looked over at me and you gave me this smile…" He chuckled, "It was innocent and cute but it was also probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life." She blushed and he touched her cheek gently, "And I fell in love."

She let out a little breath, "Chris I don't know what to say…"

He shook his head, "You don't have to say anything. I want you to know that I have always loved you. And I probably always will. But I realize now that...sometimes there are different types of love. And sometimes love isn't always enough. You and I weren't meant to be. We were meant to make Rory and be each other's friends. But nothing more. So yeah...I knew that what I was doing probably wasn't going to end well. That's on me. But I had to try...and maybe we both needed to try in order to fully let go."

She let his words sink in for a moment before she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do love you."

He held her back and felt an ache in his chest, "I know."

She pulled back and wiped at her tears, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

He nodded and swallowed back his own tears, "I'm sorry for hurting you too. Not just now...I've done my fair share of hurting you."

She smiled sadly and awkwardly waved her hand at him, "It's forgotten."

He stared at her for a moment, "Have you talked to him?"

She frowned before asking, "Luke?" He only nodded, "Um...not really." She smirked, "I sang to him. Sort of…"

Chris snorted slightly, "You sang to him? What do you mean you sang to him? Why did I miss this?" She gave him a look, "Okay yes I know why I missed it but what are you talking about?"

Lorelai sighed, "It was stupid. I mean it didn't start as a thing for him...but then it just turned into that." He looked confused, she frowned, "It was supposed to be a joke to Rory. We had a little to drink and everyone was singing karaoke and I started to sing "I will always love you' to Rory and then of course he had to walk in because my life is a joke."

"So you sang "I will always love you' For Rory but also kind of for Luke?" He asked.

She nodded her head once, "Yep."

"Wow." He sighed, "Wow." He gave her a look, "Dolly or Whitney?"

"Oh that version was pure Dolly. Do you know me at all?" She gave him a look.

He smirked, "Sorry. Right. I should have known."

She groaned and put her hand on her forehead, "Why am I such an idiot?"

"You are not an idiot." He said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Love and life are a real bitch sometimes."

She looked up at him and laughed, "Ya think?"

He smiled, "So...other than the song, no real communication?"

She sighed "Nothing about us no…"

"You haven't talked to him about coming to Rory's graduation tomorrow?" He asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No...Rory wanted to do it herself. And really it isn't my business. This should be about her, not about any of us and the stupid decisions we have made."

"I agree." He smiled sadly, "I'm finally learning to put my kid first." He sighed, "Only took 22 years…"

She smiled, "Well it shows great growth Chris."

He shrugged, "Yeah well, even Peter Pan's gotta grow up someday right?"

She nodded, "I guess he does."

Chris looked behind them to see Rory mingling with guests, "I know you'll put her first because that's what you've always done. But I really do think you owe it to yourself and this connection you have with him to at least talk about it."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah...I know."

He put a hand on her arm, "Come on. Let's go celebrate our girl. You'll figure the rest out later…"

"Hey Chris?" She asked softly as he turned away from her, he turned back and smiled expectedly, "Thanks for understanding…"

He smiled, "All part of that post-divorce co-existing."

She laughed, "God we are a mess."

"Something's never change." He teased pulling her along towards Rory and the rest of the party.

* * *

 _[Lorelai is walking the darken street towards Luke's, she sees Kirk in the Lucite box. Luke comes out of the diner with some trash.]_

 _LUKE: How's it going?_

 _LORELAI: Hey._

 _LUKE: What are you doing out here so late?_

 _LORELAI: I needed to take a walk to clear my head, and I wanted to see if Kirk was still in the box._

 _LUKE: Yeah apparently he is you know, I wouldn't know. I've decided to ignore him. Gawking only encourages his asinine behavior._

 _LORELAI: What about you? You're usually long gone by now._

 _LUKE: The softball team's celebrating their first win. I couldn't get them out the door. Clearing your head about what?_

 _LORELAI: [Sighs] Logan proposed to Rory._

 _LUKE: No way. Wow. Wow. I guess you would need a walk for that. What did she say?_

 _LORELAI: Well, she said she needed time to mull it over._

 _LUKE: Good answer._

 _LORELAI: I thought so._

 _LUKE: Yeah. So, did she ask for your advice?_

 _LORELAI: She did. Yeah._

 _LUKE: And?_

 _LORELAI: I told her it was her decision. My mother's picking out china patterns._

 _LUKE: Oh, I bet she's all over that. So, you're leaning toward "no"?_

 _LORELAI: Oh, uh, no. I'm not really leaning. I'm kind of upright._

 _LUKE: Oh well I just, I could understand if you were leaning away from "yes."_

 _LORELAI: Why?_

 _LUKE: Well I mean she's really young and it's the most important decision of your life - you know, her life._

 _LORELAI: Well, they love each other. He's been great. Maybe they got it together young. Some people do._

 _LUKE: Right and others need time._

 _LORELAI: Sure. Or they're never ready._

 _LUKE: I wouldn't say "never." Just they want to be a little more careful. They're a little slower, you know, just to make sure it's right._

 _LORELAI: Well you can't always be 100% sure it's right. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith._

 _LUKE: You got to know what you're leaping into._

 _LORELAI: After all this time, how could you not know?_

 _LUKE: How could who not know?_

 _LORELAI: Rory._

 _LUKE: Right._

 _LORELAI: Right._

 _LUKE: Rory._

 _LORELAI: Well, that was my walk, and, uh, I'm gonna head home._

He watched a mix of emotions play on her face as she started to turn away from him and something in his heart jumped, "Lorelai wait."

She sighed and turned back to him, "Luke I'm really tired...and tomorrow is a big day. I just want-"

"I have boysenberry pie." He said quickly, hoping it would lure her into the Diner so they could talk.

She frowned, "Luke…"

He sighed sadly, "Just...please. I think...I think we should talk."

She gave him a look, "Now? You want to talk now?"

He shrugged, "Is there ever really a good time to do this? I mean...I know it's awkward but considering tomorrow-"

"Are you coming?" She asked quickly, she blushed when she realized she interrupted him, "I'm sorry. That's none of my business."

Luke smiled, "Well it kind of is…" When she didn't respond he whispered, "Please...just come in for some coffee and some pie."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Luke-"

"It's an exceptionally good batch of boysenberry pies this week Lorelai." A muffled voice sounded from above them.

Lorelai laughed nervously and looked up, "Still up there, huh Kirk?"

"Still up here." He said, "And listening to every word."

She chuckled and looked down, "Of course you are."

Luke smiled a little, "We can have this conversation where he can hear us...or we could go into the Diner." She eyed him, "If you want I can talk and you can just eat your pie…"

She rolled her eyes, "We both know I'll talk. It's not in my DNA to keep my mouth shut."

"Well apparently it is." He said sadly, "Otherwise you would have said something sooner so I would have known you were unhappy."

Her head snapped up and she stared right at him, "Wow. We're jumping in aren't we?"

He sighed, "Sorry...didn't think that one through."

She sighed and looked up at Kirk, "Well I don't want to have this conversation in front of him. But I have Paul Anka…"

Luke looked down, "He can come in too."

She stared at him for a moment, "You said he was never allowed to set a paw in your Diner."

Luke shrugged, "Yeah well...things change."

Her lower lip began to tremble, "Luke…"

"Please." He whispered hopefully, "One cup of coffee...you can go after that." She gave him another nervous look; "We both know you can suck it down in thirty seconds so really I'm not asking for much."

She watched him for a moment and noticed how sincere he looked. Pulling at Paul Anka's leash she started to walk towards the Diner. One of the places she had been trying to avoid as much as possible in the last year. Paul Anka trotted behind her happily; totally unaware of what was going on. For a second she wasn't sure if Luke was even following her but suddenly he stepped around her and opened the door for her. Her eyes met his and he challenged her to keep the eye contact, her fear won and she turned away. Blushing as she did.

She thought she heard him sigh as she stepped into the familiar place. Luke locked the door behind them so as to not be disturbed. He felt her tense when she heard the lock turn. Looking at her, he noticed how uncomfortable she looked, just like her daughter had looked when she came to talk to him. Another dagger stabbed at his already wounded heart. She stood to the left of the door with Paul Anka sitting at her feet.

There was a time when she would waltz in here like she owned the place. Sure his name was on the sign out front and the cups and everything else...but in some ways she did. She was half the reason he stayed open all these years. He lived for the moments she walked in the door. And when they got together, having her walk in and kiss him made life even better. Now here she was standing there like a stranger, in some ways...like she was being held against her will.

Clearing his throat awkwardly he pointed towards the counter, "Do you want to sit?"

She looked down at Paul Anka again, "Um…"

He smiled, "I can make him a hamburger if you think he'd like it…"

She shook her head, "No. No that's fine…he's fine."

Luke looked down at the mutt at her feet, "I never understood why you got him."

She fidgeted nervously, "What do you mean?"

Luke shrugged, "I mean I had no idea you wanted a dog. And then I came home one day and you had him...the house was littered with the his toys and we had to walk backwards out of the kitchen so as to not disturb him."

She sighed and bent down to pet his head, "So he's a little quirky...he fits my personality. Doesn't he?"

Luke chuckled, "I suppose so…"

She swallowed hard then looked up at him, "Looking back on it...I think I was looking to fill that Rory hole."

Luke stared at her for a moment as her words sunk in, "That actually makes sense…"

She smirked, "I assumed you picked up on that. The night he was sick and I called myself a bad Mother...I wasn't necessarily talking about him."

He smiled sadly, "Yeah...I kinda figured that out actually."

She nodded and glanced around, wondering how long she could stand to stay here without completely falling apart, "So…"

He took a deep breath and smiled, "You want that coffee?"

She smiled softly, "Sure...pie too unless you were making that up just to get me to come in here."

He smirked and shook his head as he walked towards the counter, he bent down and took out half a pie, "It was a good way to get in you here but it is real."

She smiled and walked slowly towards the counter, Paul Anka followed, "Okay."

Luke gave her a fork and smiled, "Have at it."

She stared down at the pie in front of her, "The whole thing?"

Luke shrugged, "Sure. Why not? We might need the strength."

She looked up at him, "If I remember correctly...you like boysenberry pie to."

Luke nodded, "I do. This is my Mom's recipe. The only pie I actually like."

She nodded and tilted her head towards the extra fork, "Pull up a fork my friend. I think we're both going to need this."

He smiled and reached for a fork, he went to join her again but she gave him a little look, "What?"

"I believe you promised coffee too." She said with a sly smile.

Luke put his fork down and nodded, "How could I have forgotten?"

"I have no idea." She said with a smirk, "Sure some things change...but that will never change about me."

He smiled and reached for the coffee pot before and one of her old favorite mugs, "Of course not."

He slid the coffee over to her and she breathed it in, "Hello old friend…"

He smirked, "I can see what you really missed."

Her smile faded slowly and she whispered, "My pain over the loss of your coffee doesn't even come close to how it felt to lose you Luke."

He took a deep breath and leaned his elbows against the counter, dipping his fork into the pie he quickly said, "I think I do need some of this pie."

She smiled and dipped her own fork in, "Yeah. It does wonders."

Luke looked up at her as he chewed thoughtfully on his pie, "So...where do we start?"

She smirked through her mouthful; "You're the one that dragged me in here to talk…"

He frowned, "Lorelai…"

"In fact I believe you said that I didn't have to talk." She said quickly.

He gave her a sad look, "Well I think I need you to talk…"

She nodded slowly and picked up another forkful of pie, "Talk. Words. Feelings. Okay."

"So you speak caveman now?" He said with a smirk, "Morphing into me?"

She laughed sadly, "They say it's a stage of grief, don't' they? Turning into the person you miss?"

Luke smiled and looked back down at the pie, "So...we've established that you do miss me."

She frowned, "Of course I miss you Luke." She sat up straighter and stared at him, "Do you…?"

He looked her straight in the eye and said in a strong voice, "I miss you more than you could possibly understand."

She sighed and put her fork down, "Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore." She pushed the pie towards him, "Have at it."

Luke dropped his own fork, "Not so hungry either…"

They sat in awkward silence for what felt like hours. But the reality was it was probably only a few seconds before Lorelai cracked. She hated how awkward she felt in his presence, how awkward she felt here. It wasn't supposed to be like this…

"Look um…" She fidgeted in her seat awkwardly, "About tomorrow-"

"Did you mean the song?" He asked interrupting her, unable to hold it in any longer.

Her mouth hung open for a moment, her cheeks flushed red and she was sure that her heart was about to burst out of her chest at any moment, "I…"

"Because everyone has been telling me it meant something. But you told Patty and Babette it didn't mean anything." His jaw was tense as he spoke, his entire body was still.

She gaped at him, "I didn't-"

"And yeah okay maybe it was meant for Rory...you didn't know I was coming." He said quickly feeling the words begin to spill out of his mouth, "But I did show up. And you saw me. I mean...you saw me right?"

She licked her now dry lips, "I saw you."

He nodded in response, "Right. Good. Okay. You saw me. And you were looking at me and singing. And I don't know...it felt like it meant something. Like it was how you really felt…" Her gaze dropped down to the counter again but he was pretty sure he saw unshed tears, "Lorelai?" She didn't respond, "Did it mean something? I need to know."

She lowered her hands to the counter, spread her sweaty palms against the cool surface and whispered, "It meant something."

Luke let out a shaky breath and rounded the counter before she could register what had happened, "Lorelai-"

She felt him before she saw him and she stumbled back, "Whoa…" She looked up at him as he stood beside her, a mixture of desperation and pain reflected in his deep blue eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Lorelai I miss you." He mumbled quickly, "It's like I haven't been breathing since you left...since you told me about." He cringed, "But he's gone?"

She slid off the edge of the stool and stumbled back, "You know...I think that I should probably be getting home."

Luke stepped around her stool and suddenly had her trapped between him and the counter, "Please don't."

She leaned against the counter and stared up at him, "Don't."

Luke frowned, he went to step closer to her but she flinched, "Lorelai?"

"Look I-" Her voice cracked and she reached out to him, he was hopeful for a moment until she began to push him backwards, "I need some air."

The next moment happened in a flash and he wasn't sure if he even let himself think through his move. He saw her begin to walk past him towards Paul Anka and the door, and suddenly his hand was gripped around her wrist. He heard her gasp and felt the rush of air caused by her body being whirled around to face him. She crashed up against his chest, her hand trapped between them as she stared up at him in confusion and fear. He didn't give her a moment to register what was happening before his lips were on hers.

He felt her body relax for only a second, she gripped his familiar flannel under her fingers and he let his free hand grab her hip. He needed her as close as possible, he needed to envelope her. He needed to breath her, feel her and know that this was real. After all this time she was in his arms again, her lips were pressed against his. And for a moment...all was right in the world.

But just as quickly as it had happened, he felt her pull away. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see her hand reach out and smack him across the face. As soon as the sound reverberated in the empty Diner and his head whipped to the side, he heard her gasp, "Oh my God."

Luke flexed his jaw, "Ow."

Lorelai groaned, "Oh my God."

Lifting a hand he rubbed his sore cheek, "Geez...not the reaction I was expecting."

"I'm sorry." She said stepping away from him, "I'm sorry Luke. I just-I-I didn't-I wasn't-"

He turned his face back towards her, "It's uh...it's okay."

She shook her head quickly, "No. No it's not okay...I just I wasn't expecting you to do that."

He chuckled, "Well I wasn't planning on it either but I saw you slipping away again...and for once I didn't think something through. I just did it…"

She frowned as the tears started to cascade down her cheeks, "Luke…"

He sighed and gave her a sad smile, "And despite the negative reaction I got...I don't regret it."

She let out a little puff of air and stepped back again, "Luke…"

He lifted his shoulders and let them fall again, "I needed to kiss you again."

Her resolve quickly cracked and she lifted her hands, burying her face behind them, "Oh God."

He sighed again and leaned back against the counter, "Well this going well, don't you think? How much do you think Kirk could see up in that stupid box?"

"Luke." She said in an exasperated sigh as she removed her hands to look at him, "Don't kiss me."

He stared at her in confusion for a moment, "What?"

"Don't kiss me." She said shaking her head, "You can't just kiss me!"

He shifted his feet and pushed himself away from the counter, "Well I think I just did…"

She stepped back again, bumping into a table behind her, "But you can't. And you shouldn't." He opened his mouth to respond, "You can't miss me. You can't still lo-"

He held his hand up in frustration, "Now hold on a second. I-"

She shook her head, "No. No Luke. You can't. You won't and you can't. You don't."

He laughed a little, "So now you are making decisions for me? You're in my head? You're in my heart knowing what I feel? How miserable I am?"

She stumbled back again, pushing the table back, "Luke just don't."

He watched her quickly gather up Paul Anka's leash, "You're just going to leave like this?"

"I have to go home." She said sniffling as she dropped the leash with her shaking hands.

"Lorelai…" He said softly, she dropped the leash again and started to cry harder, "Lorelai." She shook her head and he slowly walked over to her, he stood beside her waiting for a reaction, "Hey…"

She whimpered and looked up at him, "I am so sorry Luke. I am so incredibly sorry. I'll never be able to apologize enough. I'll never be able to explain to you how much it kills me knowing I hurt you. This wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to be here…"

He let out a shaky breath and lifted a hand to touch her cheek; she flinched slightly but relaxed when she felt him brush her tears away, "No. We weren't."

She breathed him in, "Luke I need to go now-"

"No. You don't." He whispered softly to her, "You don't need to go. You need to stay."

Her eyes closed, "Luke don't…"

"I need you to stay." His voice sounded raw like he was begging, "Please Lorelai. Please don't go."

The tears began to seep out of the corner of her closed eyes again, "Luke don't…"

"Please don't go. I hate this. I fucking hate it. My life is a joke without you. It means nothing." He spat out, "I need you here. I need you." He whispered.

She shook her head, "No you don't Luke." His grip on her tightened, "You need someone good. Someone who is worthy of how incredible you are. I betrayed you Luke…"

She watched him swallow hard and he nodded, "You are good." He whispered.

"How can you even look at me right now?" She asked in a pained voice, "Why are you doing this? You have no obligation to be talking to me...to be comforting me."

Luke sighed, "Believe it or not this is more about my self preservation than yours at the moment."

She frowned, "Luke…"

"You did betray me." He whispered, "You went to him…" His grip on her tightened and for a moment she looked frightened, "But…" Her eyes fluttered up to meet his again, "I betrayed you first." Her mouth hung open, "Maybe not in the same way...but I did Lorelai. I pushed you away. I neglected you. I made you think you weren't good enough but you were. You have always been good enough." He smiled sadly, "You've been too good for me."

She whimpered, "It doesn't really matter now does it?"

He frowned and planted his feet in front of her, "Doesn't it?"

She opened her mouth to respond but a reflection from outside caught her eye. She turned and saw Rory's car driving down the road towards their house. She flinched and pulled back again, "Shit."

He frowned and followed her gaze but missed Rory's car, "What?"

"Rory." She whispered pulling away from him again, "I have to go home."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai come on. Just...just stay. Please. We can-"

"No. We can't." She said looking at him, "We can't because right now…" She took a deep breath and looked up at him sadly, "Right now my daughter needs me."

He stared at her for a moment, "But-"

"I never once thought about how hurt she would be by you and me breaking up. Even the first time I just…" She frowned, "I thought about me. But God Luke...that girl adores you. You were more of a Father than her real Dad and even he sees that now."

Luke stepped back, "Lorelai…"

"When she brought up asking you to come to Graduation...I realized that it never occurred to me that you wouldn't be there. I mean you have to be there." She said with a frown, "Not that I'm making a choice for you."

"I already made my decision." He answered quickly, he opened his mouth to speak again but she shook her head.

"Don't." She said softly, "I don't need to know. That's up to you."

He frowned, "He know she asked me to go?"

Lorelai nodded, "He does."

Luke swallowed hard, "I don't really want to see him…"

She gripped Paul Anka's leash in her hand tightly, "I know."

He looked up at her, "But I want to see you."

She licked her lips anxiously, "Tomorrow is about Rory."

He nodded slowly, "I know but…"

She shook her head, "No Luke. I can't…" She sighed and brushed back her hair from her tear stained face, "I need you to only think about your feelings towards Rory. I need you to put aside whatever just happened…" She mumbled, "Whatever happened in the past. Whatever may happen in the future…" He looked hopeful but she shook her head, "This choice should be about her and nothing else."

He frowned, "She thought I didn't love her anymore because I have April…" He watched a flicker of pain rush across her face and he sighed, "And so did you…"

She bit her lip and looked down again. More awkward and painful silence ensued until she began to speak again.

"When Rory was 12...we went to this party with Mia. I don't really remember much about it...she just wanted us to get out of the house. We'd just moved in and I was so low on cash I never went out much." She smirked, "And if I did go out we'd come here…" She chanced a look at him and he was staring at her intently, "Anyway…" She sighed and pulled Paul Anka closer as if for protection, "We didn't know any of the people there. But there were kids Rory's age...she was mingling with them. They seemed nice enough. I left her with them while I went to get us some drinks...and when I came back she was telling the girl about her Father who was at work and couldn't come with us. For a second…" She looked at him again, "I wanted to step in and rescue her because she was always making excuses for Christopher. Just like I was…" She said with a sad smile, "But then the girl asked what her Father did and Rory smiled and said, 'He owns his own Diner.'" She watched Luke's face soften slightly, "She didn't have to say your name. I knew who she was thinking about...who she was wishing her real Father to be. It was you." She said in a broken voice, "It was always you Luke."

He sighed and looked down, "I didn't see how she would be hurt in all of this either…"

"We were blinded." Lorelai whispered, "After all those years of the dancing around each other...we jumped. And it was incredible." He looked back up at her hopefully, "But we forgot about the collateral damage we'd have to face if we screwed it up."

Luke sighed and laughed sadly, "And boy did we screw it up."

"I guess I thought that once she was older it would be okay...that she could handle it. But you…" She found herself stepping towards him, she stopped when she felt his breath on her face, "You Luke...you meant more to her than I ever even realized. You meant more to us than I could put into words. And you always will…"

Luke frowned and lifted his hand to touch her cheek again, "I never, ever wanted to hurt either one of you."

Lorelai nodded, "I know." She sighed and smiled, "And I didn't want to hurt either of you either but I did."

He stared at her for a moment, "So what happens now?"

She sighed and stepped back, "Now I go home and help Rory sort through her own relationship issues." She said with a smile, "Then I wake up in the morning, get dressed and pretend that I'm not dying on the inside thinking that my baby is a full fledged adult and that my heart is still shattered in a million pieces."

He frowned, "Lorelai-"

"I plaster the smile on my face. I pretend it isn't totally awkward with Christopher and even my parents. And I support my little girl. After that?" She shrugged, "I have no idea what happens after that Luke...but for now I have to put her first again. Right where she always belonged."

He opened his mouth, "I-"

She shook her head, "Don't say anything else." He gave her a look, "This needs to be a decision you make for you and for her. Put aside any feelings about me...just think about her. Think about you. Okay? And either way...she'll still love you."

Luke frowned and watched her reach for the lock on the door, "And what about you?" She turned back to him and he whispered, "What about you Lorelai?"

She let the lock click under her fingers before opening the door and resting her head on the edge, "Luke…" Another tear slid down her cheek, "I will _**always**_ love you."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding just in time to see her slip out the door with Paul Anka at her heels. He heard the door close before he made a move to follow her. But her words hung in his mind. All of them and he knew that as badly as he wanted to reach for her...as much as he needed her...now wasn't the time.

So instead of following her, he watched her walk away. It hurt like hell and truthfully he wasn't sure how he kept himself from running after her. But whatever the case, he knew one thing for sure.

It was the last time he would ever let her walk away from him again.

* * *

A few blocks from the house, Lorelai took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She wiped at her tear-stained face and hoped her face wasn't red and her eyes weren't puffy. She reminded herself that her daughter needed her right now as she climbed the porch steps and walked into the house.

It was quiet, but she knew where to find her. Not in her own bedroom, but rather in her Mother's. Lorelai padded up the stairs and walked into her dark bedroom, the lights were off but the moon streamed in through the windows and lit up the small form lying on the bed. For an instant she swore her daughter was five again, sharing a bed with her in the Potting Shed.

But when reality set in she realized her daughter was fully-grown and ready to graduate college. Proudly, she walked into the room, slipped off her shoes and pulled back the covers to lay beside her. She waited patiently until Rory turned to face her Mother; their hands found each other in the middle of the bed.

"Hey." Rory whispered in the dark.

"Hey back." Lorelai whispered offering her a small smile.

Rory frowned, "Logan proposed…"

Lorelai nodded, "I know. I was there. We talked about it."

Rory glanced up at her, "I don't know what to do."

"I know." Lorelai whispered pulling one hand away to push back her daughter's hair, "I know."

Rory's face crumpled slightly, "I thought love was supposed to be easier than this. I thought you just know...you know when it's right."

Lorelai laughed sadly, "Look who you're talking to kiddo. Nothing about love has ever been easy in my life."

Rory shifted slightly and asked, "Do you think he'll come?" Lorelai sighed and lay on her back, holding her arm out. Rory curled up beside her Mom like she had done as a child and they lay in silence for a few minutes, "Mom?"

Lorelai pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "If I know him like I think I do...he'll make the right choice. Not for me...not for himself. But for you. Because he loves you."

"You know I didn't ask him to come to hurt him...or you." She tilted her head to look up at her Mother again, "I didn't do it to complicate things…"

Lorelai nodded, "I know that. And so does he."

"It just…" Her voice cracked and she rested against her shoulder again, "It wouldn't feel right without him there."

Lorelai sighed and closed her eyes, "I know."

"I know you do…" Rory whispered as she yawned, "Of course you do. How could you not?"

Lorelai smiled sadly and pressed another kiss to her head, "Get some sleep hon. Tomorrow's a big day."

"The biggest." Rory whispered after yawning again, "Did you ever think I'd make it here?"

Lorelai smiled as she felt her daughter begin to finally relax, "Never doubted you for a second kid. Not for one second…"

Rory yawned again and pulled at the covers, "Neither did Luke."

A soft snore let her know her daughter was asleep. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying as the memory of what had happened tonight washed over her. The feel of his lips on hers, the his scent and the warmth of him flooded her senses. She bit down harder, tasting blood until she was sure she wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. Not now.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pretended all the time that she wasn't wondering if he would show up or not. And either way...what would it mean? What did it all mean?

With her mind swirling with questions, she felt Rory squeeze her hand in her sleep. Instantly, her own body relaxed and she knew that no matter what happened, she would be able to handle it thanks to this girl beside her.

Rory had always been her reason. Her reason to get up every morning and nothing about that was going to change. Tomorrow would be hard. For many reasons. But it would also be beautiful because she was proud. She was proud of her daughter and no one could take that away from her. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she was damn glad she could call herself this girl's Mother… 

* * *

**More as soon as I can! Promise :)**


	3. Part 3

**Hi guys! Thank you all for being so patient! The end of the school year both work (I'm a teacher), plus with my grad program has left little time to write. But I finally got some time today to finish up this chapter. There will be at least one more chapter after this! So keep an eye out for it! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai woke up and rolled over in bed, expecting to find her daughter asleep beside her. Instead her eyes fell on the empty space beside her. The lump grew in her throat, and she knew it had more to do with the fact that her daughter wasn't beside her. The empty space was just another reminder of all she had lost. Even when Christopher was beside her during their sham of a marriage, the hole left by Luke seemed to threaten to swallow her up.

With a sigh, she pulled the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her fingers fell on her lips as a tingle ignited against them, a memory of the feel of his lips on hers. She cringed when she remembered the feel of his rough cheek against her hand made her heart ache. She never in her life expected to hit anyone that way, especially not Luke. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to push the memory out of her mind.

Today was a big day. The biggest day and she had to put her head in the game to be there for her girl.

Putting a smile on her face, she walked out of her bedroom and down the hall and down the stairs. She heard music coming from somewhere in the house, she followed the rhythm until she found herself outside of her daughter's room. Rory was standing by her bed, humming to "Changes" by David Bowie.

And suddenly a memory washed over her…

* * *

 _Lorelai emptied a box in the living room trying to decide what should go where. She had this big house to fill but not much to fill it with. They had been there for a week and so far they'd shared a mattress together in the living room because Lorelai couldn't afford to get two beds after buying an entire house._

 _But Mia being Mia...she had secretly had a bed delivered for Rory's brand new room. After putting it together, Rory had insisted on being left alone in her first ever room. At least for a little while. After Lorelai finished cleaning a little and sorted through some of the boxes, she wanted to check in on her daughter. She walked as quietly as possible towards the small bedroom off the kitchen. The door was not closed completely; she could peek through it slightly._

 _Her heart swelled in her chest, when she saw her young daughter dancing around her room. The voice of David Bowie rang through the small boom box Sookie had given Rory on her last birthday. The young girl twirled around as she sang to "Let's Dance". They had had plenty of dance parties in the Potting Shed but now Rory had her own room to dance all on her own._

 _For a moment she felt sad that that chapter was over. It was just a reminder that Rory was growing up. And yet...she was proud that she was able to give her daughter this. She was able to finally give her a real home after all these years. She pushed the door open a little more and Rory spun around, she blushed when she saw her Mom standing in the doorway._

 _"Mom!" She yelled in shock, "How long have you been standing there?"_

 _Lorelai smiled and leaned against the doorframe, "Not long."_

 _Rory huffed and sat down on the end of her unmade bed, "You scared me."_

 _Lorelai smiled and walked into the room, "Sorry. Didn't mean too. I was just coming to check on you."_

 _Rory smirked, "I thought the purpose of finally having my own room was so I could actually get some privacy."_

 _Lorelai playfully pouted and sat down beside her, "You mean you won't miss being with Mommy every second of the day?"_

 _"We'll still be together just as much. We just won't' have to fight over the blankets anymore." Rory said giving her a nudge._

 _Lorelai smiled softly and reached a hand up to brush some hair out of her face, "I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you earlier hon...you deserved a real home."_

 _Rory frowned, "Mom...you did give me a real home."_

 _Lorelai sighed, "I don't know if you can classify the potting shed as a home."_

 _"I do." Rory said with a smile, "And believe it or not, I do miss it." She shrugged and looked around, "This place is amazing...but I'll always love the potting shed."_

 _Lorelai looked around, "So you like it?"_

 _Rory beamed at her, "Mom it's great. I still can't believe you surprised me with it."_

 _"Well I didn't want to get your hopes up in case the deal didn't go through." She said softly._

 _Rory nodded, "I know."_

 _"And I know that it needs a lot of work...but Mia said she knows someone who may be able to help us." She said with a shrug._

 _Rory smiled, "Someone in town?"_

 _Lorelai nodded, "Yeah...some guy named Luke."_

 _"Luke Danes?" Rory asked, "Isn't that the guy that owns the Diner?"_

 _"I think so." Lorelai said with a smile, "Mia said he's pretty handy."_

 _Rory smiled, "And Sookie said he's pretty handsome."_

 _Lorelai giggled, "Is that so?"_

 _Rory nodded, "Just repeating what I've heard."_

 _Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "Well I guess we'll have to wait and see." She paused and looked at her daughter, "You happy kid?"_

 _Rory smiled and leaned forward to hug her Mom, "The happiest."_

 _Lorelai breathed her in and held her close, "That's all I've ever wanted kid." She pulled back and kissed her cheek, "Alright...I'll let you get back to your dance party while I do all the hard work."_

 _Rory giggled, "Let me get through Suffragette city and then I'll come help set up the living room."_

 _Lorelai nodded, "No...you stay here and enjoy your room. Put away your clothes, dance around, day dream…" She smiled and walked towards the door, "Enjoy this moment kid. Before we know it you'll be graduating from Harvard."_

 _Rory smiled, "It won't go by that fast."_

 _Lorelai sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "Goes by much faster than you could ever realize kid."_

 _Rory shrugged from her spot on the bed, "I'll work on slowing down the growing process…"_

 _Lorelai winked, "I'd appreciate that."_

 _She gave her one last look, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She smiled when she heard David Bowie started to play behind the walls again and hoped that the coming years wouldn't go by in the blink of an eye…_

* * *

"Mom?" Rory called from her spot in the room.

Lorelai pulled out of her daze and shook her head, "You know you promised to slow down the growing process kiddo."

Rory frowned, "What?"

Lorelai sighed and walked into the room, "One of our first days here...I caught you dancing to David Bowie in here. We talked...I said you'd be graduating from Harvard before we knew it and you told me it wouldn't go that fast. You even promised to try and slow it all down." She sighed and sat down on the end of the bed, "And yet here we are...it happened pretty damn fast. Only difference is it you're graduating from Yale not Harvard."

Rory smiled, "Wow. I actually remember that now that you brought it up. I remember you said that Mia was telling you that Luke could do repairs for us."

Lorelai's face blushed at the sound of his name; she glanced down, "Yeah."

Rory watched her carefully, "Mom?" Lorelai didn't respond, "If Luke comes today...are you going to be okay?"

She smiled gently and looked up, "Hon...today is about you."

Rory sat down beside her Mom, "I know that. But...I won't be happy if you aren't happy."

Lorelai reached a hand up and brushed some hair out of her daughter's face, "Do you know how incredible you are kid?"

Rory frowned, "Mom I-"

"I know the last couple of years haven't been all that easy. For either of us. Our relationship took some unexpected turns." She said with a frown, she squeezed her daughter's hands, "But I want you to know that I am so incredibly proud of you. And more than that...I'm so grateful to be able to call you my daughter."

Rory swallowed hard, "Mom…"

"And I know today is a big day. Graduation is huge...but there are also other things on your mind. Big life altering things." She whispered, "How are you feeling about all that?"

Rory bit her lip, "I love Logan...but I'm not ready to marry him."

Lorelai took a deep breath and squeezed her daughter's hands, "Oh hon."

"I know that it means to say no...I know he'll walk away." Her eyes welled up with tears, "But I just can't do this to make him happy. It doesn't feel right."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her daughter into her arms, "It may not feel like it right now but you are making a good decision. For both of you. And someday he'll realize that too."

Rory hugged her Mom close, "Why does it have to hurt so much even when I know it's right?"

She kissed her daughter's head and pulled away, "Because matters of the heart are never easy. I wish I could say that they are but they just aren't...it can get messy. Really messy. But I have to believe that someday when you're ready, you'll know."

Rory was quiet as she stared at her Mother, "And what about you?"

Lorelai smiled, "What about me?"

"Are you ready?" Rory asked, her Mother fidgeted slightly, "Are you ready to take that jump with Luke?"

Lorelai laughed and shook her head, "Hon...we're not getting into that all today."

Rory sighed, "Yes but you and Luke are important to me. I want to know what you're thinking."

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "I'm thinking that if we don't start getting ready we will be late and Grandma will have a nervous breakdown."

Rory frowned, "Mom...come on. This is important."

Lorelai reached for her daughter's hand and smiled, "Rory...my love life is always complicated. But this thing with Luke and I...it's a big old mess. A mess that we created and I'm not sure how we find our way out of it."

"But you and Luke were always supposed to be together." Rory said squeezing her hands, "We've all known it. I just really don't think that it's over…"

Lorelai took a deep slow breath and smiled, "I don't know if it is. But today isn't the day for us to make that decision. Luke and I both care about you, and we're so proud of you for graduating. If Luke is there today, it will be for you. Not me."

She bit her lip gently, "You think he will come?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yes. For you Rory, I think he will come."

Rory was quiet for a moment then whispered, "How much do you think Grandma is going to freak when she sees Luke?"

Lorelai laughed, "Oh it's going to be interesting...that's for sure. You didn't talk to her or Grandpa about it?"

Rory shook her head; "I was so concerned with you and Dad and what your reactions would be...it didn't occur to me until this moment that I should probably run it by her."

Lorelai sighed, "Well you let me worry about that." She said with a laugh, "All you need to worry about is walking across that stage and getting your diploma."

"And letting go a man I really love." Rory said with a pout, "And hoping that Dad and Luke don't kill each other. And that you don't fall apart and that-"

Lorelai laughed, "Hon...you let me worry about everything else. Today is all about you." She pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "I'll hop in the shower first, okay?"

Rory nodded as her Mom walked towards the door, "Hey Mom?"

Lorelai turned and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Today wouldn't be possible without you." Her eyes began to well up with tears, "I hope you know that."

Lorelai smiled, "You did this one kid. I've just been cheering you on along the way."

She gave her a wink and turned to walk out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lorelai leaned against the wall beside her daughter's room. She heard Rory turn the music on again and the tears started to well up in her eyes again. She couldn't believe they were finally here...and she wasn't sure how they'd get through it in one piece.

* * *

As they finally made it to Yale, Lorelai helped Rory get to where she needed to be with Paris. She was walking along the campus, always keeping an eye out just in case Luke showed up. As nervous as she was to see him, she was sure he was even more nervous. She felt a hand on her back and she turned, her heart pounding in her chest not sure whom she was hoping to see.

"Hey." Chris said with a little smile, he saw a flicker of sadness wash over her face, "Not the ex you were hoping to see?"

She cringed slightly, "Chris...no I just-"

He smiled, "I'm just teasing you." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "No sign of him yet?"

Lorelai bit her lip and looked around, "No...nothing yet. Rory told him she didn't want an answer. And he didn't say anything to me last night so…"

His eyebrow rose, "So you saw him last night?"

She sighed, "Not intentionally...I was taking Paul Anka for a walk and he saw me. We got to talking and…"

"And?" He asked shifting towards her, "And what?"

"He kissed me." She said softly, "And then I slapped him."

Chris couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "Ouch."

She groaned and put her head in her hands, "What is wrong with me? God I'm such a fuck up."

Chris shook his head, "Lorelai...if you were a fuck up our daughter wouldn't be here today graduating from Yale."

She frowned and looked up at him, "Christopher-"

"I know how much I missed. And I know how much you gave up for our daughter. Today would not be possible if it wasn't for you." He said with a little smile, "And in some ways...Luke."

She swallowed hard, "Why are you being so good about all of this? You should hate me. You should be acting cold and mean, distant and totally pissed off."

Chris sighed and shrugged, "I told you Lorelai...I know that I screwed up long ago. And what happened between us in the last year...it wasn't right. I should have known that. And today is about Rory…" He shrugged, "But it's also about you. This day is happening because of you. And now we're going to celebrate together. Our daughter is Graduating."

She took a deep breath, "Thank you Chris…" She glanced around for a moment thinking she saw Luke, "I uh-"

"He'll be here." He said reassuringly, squeezing her arm.

She turned to him, "How do you know that?"

"Because he's a good guy." Chris whispered, "He's not stupid like me. He won't let you down again."

She took a deep breath and smiled, "If you say so…"

Chris smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Everything will be okay."

She blushed but smiled, "Thank you for being here Chris."

He smiled and squeezed her arm again, "I'm happy to be here." He paused and looked up, his heart jumped when he saw Luke staring straight at them with a pained expression on his face, "Hey uh…" He saw Luke turn and begin to walk away, "Why don't you go find your parents? I saw them sitting up front on the left side. I need to go to the restroom first."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. Sounds good. See you in a few minutes." She smiled and walked around him, glancing around hoping to see Luke as she went.

Once she was out of sight, Chris dashed in the direction that he saw Luke coming from. He saw him trying to make it through a crowd of people.

"Luke!" He called out quickly, he saw him stop short, "Luke…"

Luke turned slowly and frowned when he saw Christopher, "Christopher-"

He put his hands up, "I come in peace…"

Luke sighed and walked over to him, "I don't think it's such a good idea for me to be here."

Chris fidgeted nervously, "Oh trust me...it's just as awkward and painful for me."

"Well I'm not sure this is the place for us to have round three of Wrestle mania." He said through gritted teeth.

Chris chuckled and looked around, "No...I don't think so either. I hear they frown upon that sort of thing here in the Ivy Leagues." Luke was just staring at him, "Look I uh...I'm assuming you saw me kiss her cheek…" Luke gave him another look, "It was just...platonic." An even more frustrated look and Chris sighed, "Hard to believe I'm sure but I've finally realized that she is not the one for me and I am most definitely not the one for her."

Luke snorted, "And how do you know that?"

"Because she wants you." Chris said in a soft whisper, "She's always wanted you Luke."

"No from what I remember for a long time she wanted you." He said with a laugh, "I had to hear about it all the time."

"She wanted me because she thought that giving Rory a family was the right thing to do. But Lorelai and I…" He frowned, "We have a history yes, but when we get down to the nitty gritty, it doesn't work. That night she came to me-"

Luke cringed and backed up, "I'm really trying not to punch you so let's not bring up that night."

He sighed, "I just...I was wrong. I took advantage of the situation. She was a wreck. I have never seen her like that and I've seen her in some pretty tough spots. But I have never seen her that upset. She loves you Luke. And even when we got married...that was on me. I pushed her. But she still wanted you. And she wants you now."

Luke swallowed hard, "Christopher…"

"Do you know what I was telling her back there?" He asked pointing back towards where he had come from, Luke didn't respond, "I was telling her that you would show up...that you wouldn't let her down again. That you weren't stupid like me."

Luke swallowed hard, "I'm here for her and Rory."

Chris smiled, "Trust me. I know."

Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I heard that schmuck asked Rory to marry him."

Chris chuckled, "He did."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Did she give him an answer yet?"

"Not that I know of. But I'm sure she's talked it out with Lorelai." He said with a smirk, "They talk about everything."

"Yes they do." He said awkwardly, "Did she see me?"

Chris shook his head, "She has no idea you are here yet. But she's been looking for you."

Luke took a deep breath, "So...what now? We walk over there together?"

Chris shrugged, "Sure. Why not? Let's make things even more awkward."

Luke smirked, "The things we do for the Gilmore Girls…"

Chris cocked his head to the side, "There's no one quite like them. That's for sure. But don't forget you have to see the Elder Gilmore's today too."

Luke had taken a step towards him, but then he stopped and cringed, "Oh crap."

"Just realizing that, huh?" He said with a smirk, "Yeah...that's probably going to be the hardest part of the day. Come on. Pull the band aid off."

Luke frowned, "Not sure how I feel about you being friendly…"

"Hoping to keep you from punching me." He said with a laugh, "Don't want to experience that again."

Luke sighed and began to walk with him, "Today's Rory's day…"

"So you'll refrain from hitting me until the next time I see you?" He said with a smirk.

"I'll hold off and then see how I feel that day." He said with a smirk as they continued to walk.

Chris sighed, "Fair enough. But if you don't fix this mess with Lorelai I'm going to be the one punching you."

Luke chuckled, "Man Steven Spielberg couldn't write this kind of drama."

Chris laughed harder and walked with him towards where he had seen Emily and Richard earlier. He just hoped they could get through the rest of the day…

* * *

Lorelai settled into the seat beside her Mother, her feet were tapping on the ground as she looked around. Emily smoothed out her dress and looked over at her daughter.

"Why are you so jittery?" Emily asked quickly.

Lorelai looked over and smiled, "I'm not jittery."

Emily rolled her eyes, "How many cups of coffee did you have today?"

Lorelai frowned, "Just one actually."

"From Luke's?" She asked eyeing her suspiciously, she saw the way her daughter's face burned red, "Lorelai?"

"Why would I get the coffee from Luke's?" She asked with an awkward laugh, "Luke and I aren't together anymore."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I assume he is the reason you and Christopher broke up."

Lorelai sighed, "Mom...can we not do this today? Today is about Rory. Okay?"

"Fine." Emily whispered, "But speaking of Christopher...he is coming isn't he?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but someone spoke for her, "He is. And look who he found among the crowd."

The three Gilmore's turned to see Christopher and Luke standing side by side. Lorelai gasped and stood up quickly, her program and bag tumbled from her lap. "Luke."

His face flushed as he saw the look of shock on Emily and Richard's face, but he decided to focus solely on Lorelai, "Hey."

Richard stood up, "Luke...what a nice surprise." He stuck his hand out, "We'll move down one to give you some room to sit with us."

Luke cleared his throat, "Oh...no that's okay. I can-"

"You'll sit with us." Chris said eyeing him carefully, "Plenty of room."

Emily stared at him, "I didn't know you were coming Luke. Why didn't I know he was coming Lorelai?" She asked turning towards her daughter and whispering, "I thought you said nothing was going on."

Lorelai blushed, "Mom...I'm sorry I forgot to mention it. But um...Rory got an extra ticket and she really wanted Luke to be here. So she invited him. He's here for Rory."

She smirked and tried not to roll her eyes, "Right. For Rory."

"Well I am sure that Rory will really appreciate you being here." Richard said with a smile, "She told me you helped move her into Yale on her first day."

"He did?" Emily asked in surprise as she looked at Lorelai, "Is that true?"

Lorelai smiled and glanced down, "Yes. He did. And from what I hear he sent her many care packages along the way during the last four years too."

Luke frowned, "She wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"She had her reasons for telling me." She said with a smile, "She will be so happy to see you Luke. So happy."

Their eyes were locked and Chris smirked as he felt the chemistry between them ignite. He couldn't even be upset, or hurt. There was no denying what was in front of him. "So...we should all sit. Looks like the ceremony is going to start soon."

"Yes. We should sit." Richard said as he turned, "Could you move down one?" He asked turning to the person at his left.

With shaky hands Lorelai bent down to pick up the items she had dropped in her haste to greet Luke. When she stood back up, Christopher and Luke were both awkwardly trying to figure out where to sit. She swallowed hard and glanced at the three seats left. Obviously Luke would not want to sit next to Emily, and Christopher and Luke would not want to sit next to each other either. There really was only one obvious choice...and yet it made her incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um…" She pointed to the seat beside her Mother, "Chris do you-"

"Right. Sure." He said quickly shuffling past her to sit next to the eldest Gilmore.

Lorelai gave Luke a quick glance and then sat down beside Christopher, not wanting to look at anyone directly. She heard Luke clear his throat before pulling at his suit jacket to sit beside her. Lorelai could feel her heart thumping away in her chest; she glanced to the left and smiled awkwardly at Christopher who was trying not to laugh. She turned to her right and Luke gave her a blush and a soft smile.

She took a shaky breath, "Right. Okay…"

"Danielle Steel should write a novel about the three of you." Emily mumbled under her breath, "Love Triangle in Stars Hollow."

Lorelai hung her head, "Someone please kill me."

Christopher chuckled, "Emily really...we're all adults here. Everything is fine."

"I'm just saying…" Emily mumbled, "It's not like we can pretend this isn't awkward?"

"No we can't dear. But you mentioning it a million times is only making it more awkward." Richard said reaching for his wife's hand, "I think everyone here is here for Rory. To show their support and I think it's very mature that we can all look past any problems for our girls special day."

"But-" Emily started to say again.

"Emily dear." Richard said with a soft smile, "Relax."

Emily glanced over at her daughter and saw the pleading look she was giving her, "Does anyone know who the guest speaker is?" She asked changing the subject.

Lorelai let out a little sigh of relief and mouthed the words, " _Thank you_."

Christopher and Richard began a conversation about the history of Yale and Emily was glancing at the program. Luke and Lorelai sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before she turned to him.

"You came." She whispered to him, sounded awestruck.

Luke swallowed hard and couldn't help but feel a pang of regret when he heard how surprised she sounded. It hit him again how much trust he had lost with her. For so long he had been so angry with her about what she had done with Christopher. But at the end of the day, he had betrayed her long before she gave him the ultimatum.

He gave her a nod, "There was no other choice Lorelai." He whispered, "I wasn't going to let Rory down." He saw her eyes well up with tears and she looked down, "Or you."

She lifted her head up again, staring at him with her wide blue eyes. Her lip trembled again and she opened her mouth to speak but someone began to speak, announcing the start of the ceremony.

"Oh it's starting!" Emily said quickly, "Who has a camera ready?"

"I got it." Richard said lifting the camera in his hands, "Do you see her?"

"Not yet." Christopher said scanning the line of graduates walking in.

"There." Luke said pointing quickly to the line coming in from the left, "Right behind Paris. The one yelling at the kid in front of her."

"Oh there she is!" Emily practically squealed, "Look how grown up she looks."

Lorelai suddenly felt like her life was moving in slow motion. She heard everyone talking around her, but all she could see was her daughter. Her grown up, about to graduate from college daughter. She felt like the wind had been knocked from her lungs. 22 years had flown by in a matter of seconds. Somewhere in the back of her throat, a soft sob escaped. She was startled when she felt a hand reach for hers.

Glancing down, she recognized the hand right away. When she looked up, her eyes met his blue ones and she relaxed. He gave her a small, reassuring nod and she relaxed back into her seat. As the crowd settled around them, Rory was one of the last students still standing, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. When her eyes fell on her Mom she instantly waved and then she turned and saw Luke. Her face erupted in a smile and her wave grew more vigorous.

Lorelai reached for his hand this time and gave it a gentle squeeze. Luke felt the emotions coursing through him now as he lifted his hand to wave at the young woman who had stolen his heart as a caterpillar loving little kid. "She did it." He whispered.

Lorelai let out a little sigh, "Yeah...she did."

They watched as Rory gave them one last smile before settling into her chair amongst her fellow classmates. As the ceremony progressed, neither Luke nor Lorelai realized that they were still holding hands. But Christopher sure did. And though for a moment it made his heart hurt, he knew that this was what was right…

* * *

After many tears were shed during the ceremony and Emily scolded Lorelai for once again making funny faces at her daughter as she received her diploma. The group dispersed to try and find Rory among the crowd. They found a clearing and glanced around, all looking for their little graduate.

Suddenly a rush of wind swept past them and Luke stumbled back as a ball of energy smacked into him, "You actually came!"

Luke reached out to her to keep her from falling, "Hey. Yeah of course I did."

Lorelai couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips and she was glad when she saw her Father sneak a picture from beside them. This was a moment she wanted to remember forever. Rory pulled away, smiled at Luke and then turned to her Grandma who quickly pulled her in for her own hug. She moved onto Richard, then Christopher and finally settled in front of her Mom.

"Hey Mom." Rory said casually, "Who'da thunk it? Me? A college grad?"

Lorelai smiled though her eyes shone with tears, "Yeah...who woulda thunk it?" She asked moving the tassel away from her cheek, "I'm so proud of you babe."

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around her Mom, "Couldn't have done it without you."

Lorelai closed her eyes tightly as she inhaled the scent of her little girl. She knew all eyes were on them but at the moment, the only two people that existed in the world were Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

"Yeah you could've sweets." She whispered so only she could hear her, "You always had it in you."

After another moment Emily loudly insisted, "Pictures! We need pictures!"

Rory pulled away, "Right. Got it."

Lorelai smiled as she staged a picture with her grandparents, one with her Father, then one with her grandparents and Lorelai, one with Lorelai and Rory and finally, she turned to Luke. "Well? Aren't you jumping in?"

Luke pointed to his chest, "Oh...um? Me?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Monosyllabic man strikes again. Yes you."

Luke blushed, "Su-Sure."

Lorelai moved to get out of the way but Rory stopped her, "Wait. One with the both of you."

Lorelai cleared her throat, "Kid I'm not su-"

"My day, remember?" Rory said with a smile as Luke settled in beside her.

"Can't argue with that." Luke said with a soft smile as he dared to glance at Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled, "No...I suppose I can't."

The three of them settled in beside each other. Lorelai and Luke awkwardly tried to avoid making any body contact as they wrapped their arms around Rory. Richard snapped the picture, and then Lorelai stepped away. Luke looked nervous but she gave him a reassuring look.

Christopher cocked his head to the side, Lorelai nervously followed, "You okay?" She asked. "I know this is-"

"Today is Rory's day." He said with a smile, "I told you it was okay. I get it. I really do." He smirked, "Took a long time...but I do get it."

She smiled softly, "Thank you Christopher."

"Look uh…" He glanced at Rory who was chatting with Luke, "Rory and I already worked out some details. I'm taking her to dinner tomorrow night, just her, me and Gigi. I thought I'd head home and give everyone a little space. Ease the awkwardness a bit."

She frowned, "Chris I don't want you to feel like you can't-"

"I don't." He said with a smile, "I don't. This is best for everyone. And I'll get my time with Rory tomorrow. If that's cool with you of course."

She smiled sincerely at him, "Of course."

Chris reached for her hand, "Hey I uh...I know I've said it a few times lately but." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Thank you for doing such an incredible job with our girl."

Tears welled up in her eyes again, "Thank you Christopher. That means a lot."

He nodded once and looked back towards Luke and Rory. Rory was now talking to her grandparents and Luke watched the exchange in front of him. Instead of looking jealous or angry this time, he looked like he understood. He and Christopher seemed to share a look of understanding, and Chris gave him a warning glance that seemed to say, " _Don't screw this up again."_ Luke nodded once and turned back to Rory as Emily and Richard stepped away to talk to a few friends.

"Well…" Chris said looking back at Lorelai, "I'm going to get going. I'll pick Rory up tomorrow around 3. We're heading up to Boston."

Lorelai nodded, "Alright. That sounds great."

He smiled and reached forward to kiss her cheek, "See you later."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it, "Hey Chris?" He gave her a questioning look, "Thank you…"

He nodded once and smiled, "Hey...it's about time I figured it out, isn't it?" He gave her a slight wink and then tilted his head in the direction of Emily and Richard, "Go get 'em."

She swallowed hard and turned back to Rory and Luke who were talking alone together again. She watched as Chris walked away and then took a deep breath, willing herself to be strong enough to do this. Taking a few tentative steps towards the two most important people in her life, she heard them laugh at something together.

"So Kirk was staging a protest outside the Diner this morning?" Rory said with a smirk.

Luke laughed, "Apparently Caesar let it slip that I got to come today and he was pretty upset about the whole thing. He said he deserved to go too."

"So I assume by the time you get home, half the town will be protesting outside the Diner?" She asked with a smile.

"I believe I saw Patty and Babette shuffling over as I climbed into the truck." He said with a smirk, "I made sure not to look in the rearview mirror to see any obscene hand gestures coming my way."

"Probably safer for you that way." She said with a smile, she looked down and whispered, "Not that I don't love all of them but...you were way more important to me to have here. It wouldn't have felt right without you."

Lorelai stopped a few steps behind them, letting them have this moment.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Luke whispered back, "To have you ask me to come…" His voice cracked slightly, "I'm so damn proud of you Rory. I hope you know that."

She nodded and lifted a hand to wipe at her tears, "I know."

"And uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "No matter what happens…" His face grew red, "I'll always be here for you. Okay?"

She licked her lips and leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck, "I love you Luke."

Lorelai's eyes caught Luke's as he wrapped his arms around her daughter, "I love you too kid."

Rory smiled and pulled back, wiping at her tears, "God, what's wrong with me today?"

Lorelai stepped in to ease the emotion, "Nothing kiddo. Just a big day. You're allowed to feel a little emotional."

Rory turned to her Mom, "Well I was trying to hold it together at least for you. But since we had to stop twice on the way here because you couldn't see the road through your tears...I gave up."

Lorelei smirked, "Hey! My only kid is graduating from college! Kind of a big deal, plus it reminded me of my impending age."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Oh please...you're younger than 90% of the parents here. You're fine."

Lorelai smirked, "Still a big deal."

Rory nodded, "Fine. I'll give you that." She glanced behind her and saw Logan standing awkwardly in the background, "Hey uh...you mind if I catch up with you at the car?"

Lorelai turned and saw Logan, "Oh sure." She grabbed for her daughter's hand, "You gonna be okay?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah." Lorelai smiled and squeezed her hand, she began to walk away but then turned back, "Hey Luke...I-" She paused and let out a little sigh, "Just thank you for being here."

Luke smiled and reached into his coat pocket and took out an envelope and a jewelry box, "Anything for you kid."

She frowned, "Luke I can't-"

"You can. And you will." He said with a smile, "I'll see you later."

Rory smiled, "I promise to keep buying you coffee if the rest of the town starts to boycott the Diner."

Luke chuckled, "I appreciate that."

Lorelai gave her daughter a reassuring smile before she began to walk away towards Logan. She glanced at the ground, fully aware that it was just now she and Luke. She looked around for her parents but saw them fully engaged with friends.

She lifted her head and smiled, "You made her day."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I think the diploma was the highlight."

Lorelai shook her head and smiled, "She didn't look half as happy to receive the piece of paper as she did hugging you afterwards."

Luke swallowed hard, "Lorelai-"

"I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am that you came too. I know it was for her. I know that this thing between us…" She sighed and looked down, "Is a huge mess. And I'm even more surprised that you showed up after what I did last night."

He shook his head, "You had your reasons. I shouldn't have just assumed-"

She frowned and looked up, "I was just surprised. And I'm…" Her voice trailed off before she whispered, "I'm scared Luke."

He nodded slowly and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I know. So am I."

She frowned and glanced over at her daughter, she could see her wiping at her tears as she spoke to Logan, "She made up her mind."

"Oh yeah?" Luke whispered, "And what was her decision?"

Licking her lips she looked back at the love of her life, "She decided that she isn't ready to be married."

Luke let out a little breath, "Oh."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "And I'm starting to realize that maybe we weren't either. We wanted it so badly...but it just wasn't right."

His heart ached in his chest, but he nodded, "Lorelai I really did…" His voice cracked again and he sighed, "I wanted to. I wanted you. I just...everything got so damn screwed up. I am so sorry. I'm so damn sorry. You will never have any idea how sorry I am for pushing you away. For making you think I didn't care."

She frowned and looked down, "It can't compare to how sorry I am for what I did afterwards…"

"Oh I think it could." He said with a sad laugh, "Trust me I think it could."

She glanced up at him and whispered, "Look I…I don't know what happens now. I don't know what the right thing to do is. Or if there even is a right thing to do at this point. But…" She glanced towards Rory, "I'm not sure that today is the right time to hash it all out." She blushed and looked back at him, "I mean...that is if you even want too."

Luke nodded, "I do. But you're right...today's not the day. Today's about Rory."

She took a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She fidgeted slightly, "Do you remember at Rory's High School Graduation? When you asked me if I thought you should go on the Cruise with Nicole?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah...I remember."

"What were you really asking me?" She asked softly, "I've always thought there was more behind the question…"

Luke sighed and looked down, "I guess maybe I was asking if there was something there between us. Between you and me. I didn't really want to go on the cruise...and I wanted a reason not to go. I wanted a sign maybe...at least subconsciously."

She frowned, "Oh."

Luke looked back up at her, "Why are you asking about this now?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess just a weird sense of déjà vu standing here with you after my girl's big day. So much has changed since then…" She smirked to herself, "We're both now divorcee's and single parents."

Luke smirked, "Then I guess after all this time we finally tied up the score." He teased referencing their conversation all those years ago before the test run after Sookie tried to set her up with Shel.

Lorelai smiled, "I guess we did."

Luke glanced at her and gave her a hopeful yet nervous smile, "Who knows...maybe someday we'll even it out together."

She swallowed hard, "Luke…"

"I know today's not the day for that conversation." He said with a shrug, "But just so we're clear...just so you know where I am in this." He whispered, "I want all that. The marriage and kid thing...but I only want it with you."

She let out a shaky breath, "Luke-"

He shook his head and noticed that Rory was walking towards them, "I need to head back to the Diner. See if the Native's have burned it down in their anger."

She sighed, "Okay."

He reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze, "We'll talk. I promise…"

She swallowed hard and searched his eyes, "Okay."

He looked past her and smiled, "Go take care of our girl. I think she needs you." He started to pull away but she held him there, "Lorelai?"

"Just so we're clear." She whispered, looking directly in his eyes, "I want all that too. I always did. Only with you."

He took a deep breath and smiled; leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her cheek before stepping away. He gave Rory a little smile to let her know that he would see her later before he turned and walked away from them both. Hopefully for the last time…

Lorelai turned to look at her daughter, "Hey…" She whispered.

Rory gave her a sad smile, "Hey…"

Lifting her arm, she wrapped it around her daughter's shoulder, "You look like you could use some ice cream."

"You know me so well." She whispered into the crook of her Mother's neck.

"You are my kid." Lorelai whispered, "My absolute everything."

Rory pulled away, "You and Luke?"

Lorelai smiled, "Not today. Today's about you."

Rory nodded, knowing better than to fight her Mother on this, "Fine…"

Lorelai glanced back and saw her parents still chatting with their friends, "Come on. Let's go run through the cafeteria and steal as many types of cereal as we can."

Rory laughed, "Mom! We can't do that!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Of course we can! You've officially graduated. They can't take it back now." She said with a wink, "Let's go!"

"Hey Mom?" Rory asked pulling her hand again.

Lorelai stopped and looked at her daughter, "Yeah hon?"

"Thank you for today." She whispered, "For...everything."

Lorelai smiled and winked, pulling her by the hand, "Anything for you."

The two dashed towards the cafeteria building, laughing as they went. Content in the moment to just be the Gilmore Girls for a few moments longer. The rest of the world would fall into place in time… 

* * *

**Hope you are still enjoying this story! Thanks again!**


	4. Part 4

**Well all good things must come to an end as they say. So here is the final installment of this story! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for** **following me in this journey. You guys are the best.**

 **There will be more to come with "If You Ever Want To Fall In Love". I do have an idea for another story...it would be post Season 7 and of course strictly L/L. Still trying to figure it out, but I think that at some point it will get written when I find some more time.**

 **Anyway - enjoy the last chapter of this. Thanks again for everything! Best fandom out there :) 3**

* * *

Luke was frustrated. He was tired, frustrated and sad. He had barely seen Lorelai since Rory's graduation. She had come into the Diner yesterday to tell them that they would have to cancel the scheduled party for Rory. Even though it was for a good reason (Rory getting a job), he was also bummed that he and the rest of the town wouldn't get their big goodbye. And quite honestly...he was also worried he'd never get a moment with Lorelai to sort through this big mess.

As he browsed Doose's for random items to stock his fridge, he didn't even notice the frantic blue-eyed brunette currently careening towards him. It wasn't until her familiar fragrance overtook his senses and she slammed into him that he realized who it was.

"Whoa." He stuttered as his basket fell to his feet.

Lorelai gasped, "Oh crap. I'm sorry-" He saw her bend down, "Let me get that for you." She glanced at the items, "Protein powder, tomatoes, water and yogurt." She muttered, "Luke?" She looked up and her face flushed when she realized he was the one she had bumped into, "Hey. Hi. I'm so sorry."

He smiled softly, "At least I hadn't picked up any eggs yet."

She laughed nervously and looked down, "No but your tomatoes are a bit bruised…"

He shrugged, "So I'll put them back on the pile and get new ones. No problem."

She bit her lip and anxiously, "Okay…"

Sensing her nervousness, it jolted his own anxiety into effect, "Um...you were in quite a hurry."

Lorelai sighed, "Trying to get on the go snacks for Rory. She's got a list a mile long of all the things she needs before she leaves and I'm afraid we won't get it all done."

"Somehow you always do." He said with a shrug and a gentle smile.

She chanced a quick glance at him then looked away, "I'm really sorry about having to cancel that order. I'm happy to pay you for everything still."

Luke shook his head, "Don't even worry about it Lorelai. You've got enough on your plate."

"Did the natives cry for a revolt after we left?" She asked with a cringe, "I saw Patty this morning and she'd barely look at me."

He sighed and shook his head, "They're just sad they won't get their big dramatic goodbye. But they'll forgive Rory. And you."

She smiled, "I don't think I'll have time for my big dramatic goodbye either. Rory is so worked up she hasn't sat still since she got the offer."

"Like Mother like daughter." He said with a smirk, "That's how you were with the Inn." He chuckled and shrugged, "That's how you are with most thinks but definitely when the Inn was being built."

She smiled shyly and looked down, "Was I that bad?"

"Don't you remember the day you only managed to line one of your eyes." He teased.

She huffed, "Hey...be nice. I was doing my best. I may have looked like a hot mess but I was trying to hold it together."

He smiled at her, "You did not look like a hot mess. You were beautiful as you always are."

His voice was raspy and low and it sent a shiver down her spine, "Luke…"

He shook his head; "You've got enough on your plate at the moment. You don't need to add our drama to the mix."

She frowned and glanced down, suddenly unable to meet his eyes, "But I promised we'd talk after her Graduation."

"Yeah well a lot of things have happened since then. It's okay." He whispered reassuringly.

She peeked at him from under her lashes, "It's not that I don't want to talk about it…" She grimaced, "Well no I take that back...it won't be a fun conversation so I don't' really want to have it. But I know we have too. And I…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I still want to try and-and figure it all out."

He nodded, "I know. And so do I. But...I'm not going anywhere. You take all the time you need."

The look on his eyes reminded her of the Luke she knew before it all went wrong. The Luke who would build her a chuppa to marry another man, the Luke who would build her an Ice Rink to help her make up with her old friend Jack Frost. The Luke who would give her 30,000 dollars to make her dream come true. And in that moment she realized he had been there all along...only life got in the way and they both got a little lost.

"We will talk." She whispered, "We have too."

Luke nodded, "I agree. But Rory comes first."

She sighed and looked into her cart of junk food, "Think I should pack Rory some protein powder?"

He smirked, "She'll never eat it." Turning to his left he smiled and grabbed two bags of red vines, "But she'll sure as hell eat these."

Lorelai smiled at him, "I'll see you soon?"

Luke nodded, "You bet." He saw her begin to walk away, "Hey Lorelai?" When she turned back to him hopefully he shrugged, "You let me know if you need anything. If you need help packing or moving her or whatever…"

Lorelai smiled, "Well lucky for us I don't think we can haul a mattress across country so don't worry about that."

He laughed, "That's good to know. But seriously...if you need ANYTHING you call me."

The blush grew in her cheeks and she nodded, "I will."

"Good." He said offering her a slight wave, "Uh...try and bring Rory by the Diner before she leaves?"

Lorelai smiled, "Oh don't worry. You've been added to the list. You even have a star next to your name which means it's a mandatory assignment."

Now it was his turn to blush, "Oh…"

She smiled back, "Yeah. Oh." She nodded towards his basket, "Now go get your eggs and head back to the man cave. I think I saw Kirk heading towards the Diner so you'll want to avoid him."

He chuckled, "Thanks for the warning."

She gave him a little wink and then turned to walk up to the register. Luke watched her go with a hopeful feeling this time, thinking that they were finally back on track. And then he got an idea…

* * *

DRAGONFLY INN - KITCHEN  
[Sookie is cooking, Luke enters]

LUKE: Hey.

SOOKIE: Hey, Luke, how's it going?

LUKE: Good. It's going good. How are you?

SOOKIE: Ooh Good. Hey, I apologize for the smell in here, but I'm making bouillabaisse. It's kind of at the stinkiest part - a lot of uncooked fish and garlic.

LUKE: It smells good to me.

SOOKIE: Well you're very kind. You looking for Lorelai? 'Cause she's out and about, and I don't know when she's coming back.

LUKE: Yeah, I know. I saw her in town.

SOOKIE: Oh.

LUKE: Yeah.

SOOKIE: Yeah. So, what's up?

LUKE: Well, you know she cancelled Rory's graduation party?

SOOKIE: Yeah. I mean I knew that kid wouldn't last a whole summer at home before landing some kind of amazing job, but, god, it happened so lightning fast.

LUKE: You know I was thinking maybe we should throw it anyway.

SOOKIE: Oh, yeah?

LUKE: Yeah, I mean it's a week sooner than we planned, but there's no reason we can't do it.

SOOKIE: I guess not.

LUKE: And I think we should make it a surprise party.

SOOKIE: Who doesn't love a surprise?

LUKE: Yeah I got all the hot dogs and the hamburgers, and the buns are on their way today anyway.

SOOKIE: You know, that's a very sweet idea Luke.

LUKE: Yeah, I think Rory would really love it.

SOOKIE: I think Lorelai would love it.

LUKE: Yeah, Rory and Lorelai.

SOOKIE: Yeah, Rory and Lorelai.

[Giggles and chuckles]

SOOKIE: I think we should do it!

LUKE: Yeah.

SOOKIE: Yeah, yeah.

LUKE: All right. I'll start telling everybody.

SOOKIE: Okay what do you need from me?

LUKE: Desserts.

SOOKIE: Aha! Well, I'm all over it.

LUKE: Okay.

SOOKIE: Give Jackson a call.

LUKE: Okay.

SOOKIE: He'll help you with whatever you need.

LUKE: Al right Okay, thanks, Sookie.

SOOKIE: Okay.

LUKE: All right, bye.

* * *

As Rory started packing the last minute things in her bag she sighed, "I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow."

Lorelai pouted and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You can't believe it? I can't believe it? I swear it was just yesterday you wrote your name for the first time. Now here you go trying to take the world by storm."

Rory smiled, "Only because you encouraged me to do just that all these years."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yeah well you never should have listened to me. You should stay here and be with Mommy always."

Rory laughed and zipped up one of the pockets on her bag, "Sorry about that. But I think it's a little late now…"

"Well what good are you to me? I mean now that you're leaving who will make sure I never run out of strawberry pop tarts? You know how I get when I run out of strawberry poptarts." She said with a frown.

Rory nodded, "It ain't pretty. That's for sure."

"And who will pester me to put the screens in the windows when I'm too lazy so that the bugs don't come in once spring comes again?" Lorelai asked.

"You'd think you'd find it easier to do the screens after the tenth time getting stung by a bee." Rory laughed.

"And what about movie marathons? It's not as much fun over the phone. I end up eating all the candy and then I get sick. When you're here, you eat half of it which is a safe enough amount." Lorelai whined.

"Well I'm sure that Luke will fill all those voids just fine." Rory said with a twinkle in her eye as she sat beside her Mother.

Lorelai's face burned red, "Rory…"

"Mom...you know you guys are going to get back together." She said with a little shake of her head.

Lorelai looked down, "You don't know that."

"I do know that." Rory said quickly, "Because if you don't I'm flying back from Chicago and kicking both of your asses."

Lorelai smirked, "Well then I'm definitely not getting back together with him because then you have a reason to come home."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Such a smart ass. You know what? I take it back. If you and Luke do not get back together I'll never come home again."

Lorelai gasped, "How could you be so cruel to your Mommy? The woman who gave you life? The woman who introduced you to Bono, Oreos and coffee before an appropriate age? The woman who-"

"Mom." Rory said with a laugh, "Stop."

Lorelai sighed and looked down, "I know that you want us to get back together. And yeah...so do I but I'm just...I'm…"

"You're scared?" Rory asked, Lorelai didn't respond she just nodded her head slowly, "I know Mom. I get it. I really do. And I'm sure Luke is just as scared too. But after all this time, after all you've been through you both still love each other. Doesn't that tell you that you should be together?"

"Either that or were both masochists." Lorelai said with a huff.

Rory laughed, "Then you're a perfect pair."

"You don't think we'd be totally crazy to try again?" Lorelai asked curiously.

Rory shook her head, "I think you're both crazy in general. I mean look how long it took you to get together in the first place when it was crystal clear you both wanted it to happen. You've got to stop fighting the inevitable, forgive yourself for your mistakes, and start communicating. You two are so good together when you want to be."

Lorelai looked down, "I never really knew what real love was before him…"

"I know." Rory whispered as she reached out for her Mom's hand, "Just like I know you two can do this."

Lorelai sighed again, "Damn your Ivy League education for making you so wise."

Rory smiled and shook her head, "No...it wasn't Yale that made me wise. It was everything I learned from you."

Lorelai's face softened and she smiled, "Rory…"

Rory pulled at her Mother's hand, "Come on. Let's go brave the rain so I can say goodbye to everyone."

Lorelai nodded, "Alright."

They got up off the bed and said goodbye to Paul Anka before dashing out the front door to the Jeep.

* * *

STARS HOLLOW – TOWN SQUARE

[Lorelai and Rory in the Jeep, it raining heavy]

RORY: Why is no one picking up their phones? I want to say goodbye to everyone.

LORELAI: We'll track them all down, I promise. [Gasps] Rory, look.

[Just about the whole town is under a giant tent cheering, there is a Bon Voyage sign to Rory.]

LORELAI: I think you're gonna get to say goodbye to everybody.

[Cheering continues as Zach and Jackson come out to the Jeep with umbrellas.]

RORY: Did you...

LORELAI: No, I didn't do a thing.

[Cheers and applause as the girls run back to the tent with the guys. They girls look on in amazement.]

LANE: We love you, Rory!

[Indistinct shouting as the camera pans the crowd.]

LORELAI: Whoo!

RORY: Whoo! Yeah!

GYPSY: We love you, Rory!

BABETTE: We're so proud of you.

[Shouting continues]

LORELAI: Wow.

RORY: Wow.

* * *

SOOKIE: Hey.

LORELAI: Hey!

SOOKIE: It's beautiful, isn't it?

LORELAI: It's so beautiful. I can't believe you pulled it off.

SOOKIE: No, I just did all the baking. This was all Luke.

LORELAI: What?

SOOKIE: He made me promise not to tell you, but I don't care. This is all Luke. He did all of it. He's the one that came to me and said, "let's do the party," and then he planned the secret town meeting, everything.

LORELAI: Really?

SOOKIE: Yeah. I mean last night when we thought it was gonna rain and we'd have to cancel the party, he went around and collected everybody's tarps and tents and raincoats. I don't know how he did it. He must have stayed up all night doing this. Can you believe that?

LORELAI: Yeah… I'll be back.

SOOKIE: Okay.

LORELAI: Hey, Kirk.

KIRK: [Yelling] I can't hear you! My eardrum popped!

TAYLOR: Lorelai, if you see Luke, tell him that he and he alone is responsible for all party cleanup.

LORELAI: Okay.

BABETTE: Lorelai, you want to make a Morey sandwich?

LORELAI: Maybe later, Babette.

[Music, Jackson 5 "Let me show you what it's all about reading and writing, arithmetic". Luke exits the diner, Lorelai walks up to him. The Mighty Lemon Drops' "Inside Out" plays]

LORELAI: Hey.

LUKE: Hey.

[Both sigh]

LORELAI: Thank you.

LUKE: Oh, it's...no big deal.

LORELAI: Luke.

LUKE: I just... like to see you happy.

[Luke and Lorelai move in at the same time and they kiss.

Lorelai pulled away because for a moment she was sure she might pass out. She had stopped breathing the moment she laid eyes on him as he walked out of the Diner. "Luke…"

"God I missed you." He said only letting her go enough to get air, their faces were still just inches apart, "I missed you so damn much. I didn't realize how much until this second. I've been trying to avoid it...but Lorelai I-"

"I know." She whispered as her eyes shut tightly and her hands fisted the worn flannel shirt he wore, "Trust me I know. It's been torture."

"Hell." He whispered, "Worse than hell."

"Worse than the treacherous Gilmore Family Dinners." She teased, "And that's saying something."

He chuckled and pushed her hair aside, caressing her neck gently, "Sure is."

Her lips pressed against his again, "You did all of this…"

He sighed and nuzzled her nose gently, still unwilling to let her go, afraid that if he did this would all disappear again, "She deserved a proper goodbye. And so did you." He paused, "I hope it was okay...maybe you two had plans. I didn't even think to ask. I just-"

"You wanted to surprise us." She whispered pulling back just enough to look him in the eye, "You wanted to see us happy."

Luke swallowed hard and nodded, "I always have."

She let out a little breath and sighed, "Oh Luke…"

"I got so lost before." He whispered, "When April showed up it was like my whole life just exploded. I didn't handle it right. I pushed you away. I forgot about us. I didn't see it because I was to wrapped up in my own head but I pushed you away long before you gave me that ultimatum that night."

"It still under no circumstances makes what I did right." She said with a cracked voice, "You have no idea how much I hate myself for hurting you that way. I don't think I will ever forgive myself."

Luke shook his head, "I forgave you a long time ago Lorelai. You need to forgive yourself."

"I should have tried harder to talk to you but I didn't know how. And that night I just snapped Luke. I wasn't thinking straight...I don't even know how I made it to his apartment. It's all such a blur...and then after that my life just started flying by in snapshots. It's like I haven't been able to breath right, like I've been in a fog or in some trance since that night. Until this very moment…" She whispered softly.

Luke nodded, "I know what you mean. I held it together for April...but I've been a mess. A total mess. Nothing makes sense without you."

She sighed and reached for his hands, "Luke how can we make this work? After all the terrible things we both said and did?"

He shook his head and looked her straight in the eyes, "It's not going to be easy. And we can't fix it all overnight. But...we can do this."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked gently in a timid voice.

Luke nodded, "I do. Because I know that I can't go on like this anymore Lorelai. I mean if you told me that you just wanted to be friends...I'd do it because…" He swallowed hard, "Because I'd rather have you in my life at least as a friend than not at all. But-" He lifted one hand and tilted her face up a little, "You Lorelai Gilmore are the only woman for me. You have been since the day you came flying into my Diner like an addict begging for a hit."

She laughed, "Luke…"

"I kept that damn horoscope in my wallet for eight years until I had the courage to ask you out." He said with a shrug, "And I still kept it after everything we went through."

She smiled softly and bit her lip, "You did?"

Luke nodded, "I did. Couldn't bare to get rid of it. Then I had to admit that it was really over...and deep down I never really believed that it was."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in the crook of his neck, "Oh thank God it's not."

Luke breathed her in and held her close, "It was never over and it will never be over. This is it Lorelai. Okay? You and me."

"You and me." She mumbled into his neck, "My Luke."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of her face, "Lorelai?"

She pulled back to look at him, "Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered softly, "I need you to know that. And to never question it...never again. I'll try and be better about saying it but if I forget because I might…" He blushed, "I love you. And only you."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she pressed her palms against his chest, "Luke, I have never in my life loved another man the way I love you. I didn't even really know what love was until you. You're the one."

He took a deep ragged breath and lifted her hands from his chest to his lips, "We can do this."

She nodded once, "We can do this."

He smiled and then leaned forward to kiss her lips, "We should get back to the party. Rory will be looking for you…"

She bit her lip, "Will you stay close? Now that I've got you back...I don't want to let go."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll be right beside you."

"Good." She whispered reaching for his hand, he picked up the bags he had dropped before their kiss with his free hand and followed her across the street. As they entered the fray of the party again, Rory caught her Mother's eye from across the tent. She gave her a questioning look and Lorelai just smiled back. Rory glanced at Luke and he just winked. Rory smiled and turned back to Lane, knowing she had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be just fine…

* * *

LORELAI'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

LORELAI: Okay, you have these. Oh, honey, let me help you with that.

RORY: I got it.

LORELAI: Oh, no, I got it.

RORY: I know how to work a zipper, mom.

LORELAI: Okay. That's it, huh?

RORY: Yep.

LORELAI: Got everything?

RORY: I think so.

LORELAI: Oh, what about this?

RORY: That's for the plane.

LORELAI: Oh, how about these?

RORY: Um, those are old and broken. I have new ones.

LORELAI: I just feel like I need more time.

RORY: I know.

LORELAI: I really just feel ambushed, you know? I thought I had so much more...time. I thought I had all summer to impart my wisdom about work and life and your future, and I feel like I had something to tell you. Oh, on the bus, make sure you choose a good seat, you know because people are creatures of habit, and the seat you pick in the beginning could be your seat for the rest of the year. You know. Get a window seat, honey, 'cause there's so much to see. And you might want to sit in the back, because people there tend to be more chatty and friendly and - I don't know what it is about the front of the bus, you know but people there just tend to be a little more bossy and uptight. It's just been that way since first grade. And, honey, I know what you're gonna say, but just don't wear shorts, okay no matter how hot it is. It's not professional, and all that heat and those sticky vinyl seats - it'll be like ripping a band-aid off your thigh every time you stand up. Don't be too shy. Don't be too forward, but don't be too shy, 'cause you make a lovely first impression, but you really grow on people, too.

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: You need ziplock bags. You should have them all the time, they're so handy.

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: And I'm gonna give you that orange sweater. I know you've wanted it, and I'm you know what finally gonna give it to you.

RORY: Mom…You've given me everything I need.

LORELAI: [Sighs] Okay.

RORY: Okay.

LORELAI: Shall we?

RORY: What's the rush? It's, like, 5:00 A.M.

LORELAI: Got a stop to make.

[Lorelai grabs the bags and exits, followed by Rory who takes one quick last look.]

LUKE'S DINER  
[Luke is pouring coffee for Lorelai and Rory.]

RORY: Mmm. The coffee smells good.

LORELAI: Hello, old friend.

LUKE: How is it?

RORY: Mmm.

LORELAI: Your first pot is always your best.

LUKE: Good.

RORY: Thanks for opening up the place.

LUKE: I got to take care of my best customers.

RORY: [giggles]

LUKE: So, you guys know what you want?

LORELAI: Oh, hmm, I have no idea.

RORY: Looks like a delightful menu.

LORELAI: Oh, it does look delightful, charming.

RORY: Very charming, adorable fonts.

LORELAI: I wish there were pictures.

LUKE: Hmm.

LORELAI: You know, I'm gonna need a minute. I can't decide.

LUKE: Take all the time you need.

[Rory smiles as Luke walks away from the table.]

LORELAI: But could we get some eggs and bacon and hash browns to tide us over?

LUKE: Coming up.

LORELAI: And pancakes?

RORY: Hey, I like your necklace.

LORELAI: Oh, you do?

[Lorelai looks over her shoulder towards the kitchen]

RORY: It suits you.

LORELAI: Thanks. Hey you got to be careful when you drink coffee on the bus, it's bumpy.

RORY: I can handle it.

LORELAI: I should have gotten you a sippy cup.

RORY: Maybe I should get a flask.

LORELAI: Do they make flasks for hot beverages?

RORY: Yeah they're called thermoses.

LORELAI: Right, I'll get you a thermos that says "World's Greatest Reporter" to match your cap.

RORY: Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you that I left that cap at home.

LORELAI: What?

RORY: Well It wasn't very flattering.

LORELAI: Well how will people know you're the world's greatest reporter?

RORY: I don't know.

LORELAI: I guess they'll just have to read your stuff.

RORY: I guess so.

* * *

After devouring everything that Luke brought out to them, Rory reluctantly glanced at her watch. "I guess we should hit the road soon."

Lorelai nodded, "I guess so."

Rory looked up and saw Luke prepping for the rest of the day, "Um...can I-?"

Lorelai followed her daughter's gaze and smiled, "Sure. I'll go double check everything in the car. Take your time."

She squeezed her daughter's hand and got up from the table to head out the front door. Luke looked up when he heard the bells jingle, almost fearful that they would leave without saying goodbye. But he relaxed a little when he saw Rory getting up from the table and walking towards him.

"Finally stuffed?" He asked with a little smirk.

"Yes. I think you have finally done it. You've managed to fill the Gilmore's." She said with a smile.

He chuckled and pulled a white bag out from under the counter, "Well somehow I think you'll find room for these cherry Danishes on the way to the airport."

She laughed and peeked into the bag, "You know us so well…"

He swallowed hard, "I like to think I do."

The tears began to burn in the back of her eyes, "Luke I-"

"You don't have to say anything." He whispered, "Sometimes it's easier that way."

She smiled and glanced up at him, "Sometimes. But sometimes people need to hear the words. I think we've all learned that lesson recently…" He blushed and looked down, "I need you to promise me that you won't break her heart this time. I need to know I can trust you to take care of her."

He looked back up at her and nodded, "Rory, I will never let her or you down again. I barely survived last time. I won't make the same mistakes twice."

Rory nodded, "I've already given her this speech and she said pretty much the same thing. She promised me she'd take good care of you too."

Luke smiled, "Rory-"

"You know…" She sighed softly, "I was happy that my Dad was at my Graduation the other day. I was. It was great to share it with him…" She shrugged, "But it didn't compare to how good it felt to see you sitting there beside Mom. Right where you belonged."

Now the tears began to burn in the back of his eyes, "Well I was just glad you even wanted me there."

"I told you Luke. I always wanted you there. I needed you there." She whispered, "You're my Luke."

He smiled, "Your Luke?"

She nodded, "I believe if you look it up in the dictionary it says that a Luke Danes is a person who you can always count on to fix broken porch rails, hide dirty mattresses, beat up ex-boyfriends, bury dead caterpillars and be an all around hero. With a side note that he also makes the best coffee's and seems to have an endless supply of cherry Danishes that appear exactly when they are needed."

He laughed again, "I must need a new copy of the Webster dictionary."

"Yeah...I think they added that entry last year." She said with a warm smile.

"Good to know." He whispered, "I assume it also defines a Rory Gilmore as the smartest, kindest and all around incredible young woman who is going to take the world by storm?"

She smiled and looked down, "Don't think they've added that one quite yet."

"I'll call and complain." He said with a little smile.

"Thanks." She said with a sigh as she looked back up at him, "Not just for that…" She started to chew on her bottom lip to keep from crying, "But for every incredible thing you have ever done for me."

Luke leaned across the counter and took her hand in his, "You were my kid first."

Her eyes burned now with tears and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold them in much longer, "And you were the Dad I always wanted."

Luke smiled and rounded the counter and pulled her into his arms, "I love you kid."

She squeezed him tight, "I love you to Luke."

He sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of her face, "Alright, you've gotta get out of here before I totally lose my tough man image. I'm about to be a puddle of tears."

Rory laughed and pulled away, "You're secrets safe with me."

"I appreciate that." He smirked, "I'll walk you out."

Rory smiled, "Wanna make sure she'll come back later?"

He blushed, "I just-"

"Don't worry. I threatened her with never coming home again if she didn't fix things with you." She said with a smile, "But she would have come to you anyway."

Luke smiled softly, "We'll figure it out."

Rory nodded, "I know."

Turning, she walked out of the Diner. Luke grabbed a second bag from the counter and then followed Rory to meet them by the Jeep.

Rory sighed, "Ready to go?"

"I think everything is all set in the Jeep." She said, "You ready?"

Rory frowned and looked around the familiar small town, "Ready as I'll ever be I suppose…"

Lorelai smiled, "You'll be back before you know it."

"But how much will have changed?" Rory said looking at the Gazebo and all the stores and places she called home.

"With Taylor in charge? Absolutely nothing." Luke said with a sigh as he glanced around, "It would ruin the history and charm of it all."

"Says the man who has worn the same shirts for over a decade and won't change the color of the Diner ever." Lorelai said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah well…"

"I'm not even gone yet and you two are already fighting." Rory said with a pretend smirk, "What will I do with you?"

Lorelai smiled, "We're not fighting. This is how we've always communicated."

"If by communicating you mean flirting, than sure." Rory said with a laugh, "Watched this for years, just waiting for one of you to crack and make a move. There were Town Meetings and polls based on when we thought the first kiss would be and where. I always assumed it was the Diner, many people picked the Gazebo. I think Kirk picked Doose's, specifically in the bread and cracker aisle for some reason and Babette thought she'd find you two going at it on the front lawn."

"Aw Geez." Luke said throwing his hands up and resting them on the top of his head.

Lorelai frowned, "Well hate to break it to you kid, Mommy won't be living here when you get home. Enjoy Stars Hollow without me."

"Why, where you going?" Rory said with a laugh.

"Most likely jail after I kill ever jerk in this town." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well too bad they don't have co-ed jails because I'll be going right there with you." Luke chimed in with a laugh.

"Don't feel too bad. Sookie won the jackpot in the end. She said it would be at the Dragonfly after you gave her the loan. Pretty sure you two single handedly decorated Martha Bellville's nursery." She said with a smirk.

Lorelai shook her head, "I need new friends."

Rory smiled and turned back to Luke, "See you when I get back?"

Luke nodded, "I'll be here."

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I'm counting on it."

Luke squeezed her back, "Go get 'em kid."

Rory pulled back, gave him one last smile and then turned to climb into the passenger seat of the car. Lorelai stood by the driver side door and paused to look at him. Luke smiled and cocked his head, signaling for her to come closer.

She smiled and stepped up to him, "You gestured?"

He smiled and presented her with the second bag, "A pick me up for the drive home."

She looked down, "What is it?"

"Triple chocolate brownie." He said with a smile, "Fresh out of the oven before you came in tonight."

She laughed, "Luke, when did you have time to do that? I heard you didn't go to sleep the night before either. You must be exhausted."

He blushed and shrugged, "You're more important than sleep."

"Luke…" She whispered softly, "I-"

"Caesar is going to open and I'm going to get some sleep." He said with a shrug, "I have one more thing for you."

"What could you possibly-" She gasped when she saw the keys dangling in front of her, "Luke?"

"Your old keys to the apartment." He said with a shrug, "I thought you might not want to go back to the house after you drop her off. Might be too hard…"

She let out a shaky breath, "You know me so well."

Luke nodded, "I like to think I do." He shrugged, "You don't have to come by...but I'll be there. Not expecting anything. Just…" He reached out and touched her face, "I just want to be there when you need me."

Lorelai took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, "How did I survive the last year without you?"

Luke smiled and held her closer, "Probably better than I did."

She shook her head, "Doubtful." She sighed and pulled away, "You'll be here?"

Luke nodded and squeezed her hand tight, "Right here."

She took another deep breath and nodded, "Okay. I should go." She pointed towards the car, "Otherwise I'll never leave."

"You're going to be fine." He whispered to her, "We all are."

Lorelai nodded, "I know."

She smiled and gave him a little wave before climbing into the Jeep beside her daughter. Luke gave them both a wave goodbye and watched until the Jeep was out of sight. Smiling to himself, he realized he finally did believe that they really would all be okay.

* * *

At the airport as Rory was getting ready to leave; she turned to her Mother and tried to smile.

"I guess this is really it." Rory whispered, "But I don't think I'm ready."

Lorelai felt the tears burning in her eyes, "Oh...you're ready alright. You've always been ready. But being ready don't mean it isn't hard to leave…"

"Suddenly I wish we were back in the Potting Shed. Just you and me. Watching the rain fall on the sunroof and dreaming about the day when we'd have a real home." She whispered, "Wasn't that just yesterday?"

There was no way to hide the tears now, "I'm pretty sure it was only an hour ago."

Rory leaned forward and hugged her Mother, "I love you so much Mom."

Lorelai sighed, "You have no idea kid." She pressed her face into her hair, "You are the greatest thing I have ever done. No matter where you go...I'll always be right here. You need me? I'm there on the next flight out, no questions asked."

"I'm going to hold you too that." Rory whispered back as the tears flowed freely.

Lorelai sighed and pulled away, "This is it kid. You've gotta go now or I'll never let you go."

Rory smiled, "Promise me you'll go to Luke."

Lorelai nodded, "I will."

"I told him I was trusting him with your heart. And I'm trusting you with his. I don't want him hurt either." She whispered.

Lorelai nodded, "I know you don't. We'll make it work. We have too...I don't want to be without him anymore."

Rory smiled, "Good." She looked behind her and said, "I have to go…"

Lorelai sniffled and nodded, "I know. Call me when you land?"

Rory nodded, "Of course."

"I am so insanely proud of you." She said reaching out to touch her face, "Go show them what you're made of."

"Bye Mom." Rory whispered as she pulled away, "I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough." Lorelai whispered, "Bye hon."

Rory grabbed her bag and walked up to give her ticket to the man waiting. She gave her one last wave and then walked through the security check. Lorelai waited until she could no longer see her before even thinking of leaving. She made it to the Jeep before breaking down. Resting her head on the wheel, the tears poured down her cheeks. She reached to the side for the tissues she had left there, but her hand hit a bag instead. When she saw the Luke's bag and the brownie, she knew the only thing that would make her feel better.

Lorelai parked down the street from the Diner, wanting to avoid attention from her nosy neighbors. Walking in the back of the Diner with her old set of keys, she crept up the back staircase and up to the familiar door. She couldn't remember the last time she had come here, and yet she felt so at peace as she turned the doorknob.

The apartment was quiet as she walked in and the shades were drawn which meant Luke was still asleep. She shut the door as softly as she could as she stepped into the room. She smiled when she saw what was clearly April's corner all set up for her. She was happy that he had been able to spend time with the young girl during their time apart. She looked to the right and saw Luke's form breathing deeply as he slept. She smiled and felt a rush of emotion run from her toes, up her spine and up to the top of her head.

She walked over to the table to put her bag down and suddenly her heart jumped in her throat. There she saw the rest of the brownies he had made just for her, her favorite coffee mug he had clearly not gotten rid of, and hanging over the chair, her favorite blue flannel of his which she had returned to him reluctantly months ago. Lifting the shirt to her nose as the tears sprung in her eyes, the smell of him washed over her.

So many emotions suddenly sprung up from the back of her throat. She couldn't' silence the sob that escaped her mouth and she wasn't surprised when his arms suddenly enveloped her from behind, "Shh…"

"It hurts." She whispered as she clung to his arms, feeling that if she let go she'd break in two.

Luke pressed his lips to the side of her face, "I know."

"How can you be so sweet to me after everything that's happened?" She whispered.

He squeezed her tighter, "Because I love you. And because I know I played a part in this too."

She sighed and turned in his arms, "Luke-"

He shook his head and smoothed his fingers through her long hair, "Not now. You're exhausted and sad about Rory. Go change…" He whispered, "Then come to bed."

She frowned, "But Luke-"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lips, "I think we both just need to be together. Maybe not that way...just together. We'll figure the rest out later."

Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away from the kiss, "Okay."

Luke nodded and cocked his head towards the bathroom. She smiled and took his shirt, which was more hers than his at this point and walked to the bathroom. She heard him shuffling around in the kitchen and smiled when she returned, realizing he had been brewing her some coffee. Her cup was sitting beside the bed on her favorite side and he was already laying down on his side. He pushed back the covers and put his arm out for her. She smiled sheepishly and folded her hands in front of her.

"I'm scared." She whispered honestly, "What if it's all changed?"

He sighed and sat up, "Something's have changed yes...but how we feel about each other hasn't. Right?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Right."

He nodded once, kissed her lips and lay back down, "Then come here."

Taking a deep breath, she crawled into bed beside him as she had done so many times before. As she wished she could have through this last year. Resting her head against his chest, she heard the steady beat of his heart and she smiled. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as his fingers began to thread through her hair.

"See?" He whispered, "Some things are still the same. We still fit perfectly."

She squeezed him and smiled, snuggling into his chest, "Yes we do."

"Rory get on the plane okay?" He asked, his voice sounded so quiet in the dark room.

"She texted me before they left the gate. Promised to call when she landed." She said as he pulled the blanket up around her.

"She's going to do great things. I know it." He whispered into her hair, "She's had everything she ever needed from you."

"But what if she needs me and I can't get there fast enough?" She asked.

"Then I'll take out a small loan and we'll hire a jet to get you there." He said with a smirk.

She laughed, "You would really do that."

"Of course I would. I'd do anything for her. And you." He said giving her a nudge so she'd roll over onto her back, he smiled down at her, "I hope you know that."

She smiled and reached her hand up to touch his face, "I think you've proved that by being civil with Christopher at the graduation and staying up all night to concoct a giant tent for Rory."

Luke smiled, "It was all for both of you. You're a packaged deal."

"We are." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, "But I realize now that you've always been part of that package too."

Luke sighed and leaned down to nuzzle her, "I always wanted to be."

She smiled and played with the curls at the base of his neck, "You and me Luke."

He smiled and pulled away, "You and me."

"We can do this." She whispered softly, "We can really do this."

Luke nodded, "Yes, we can. Plus we have too...otherwise Rory will kill us both."

She laughed, "Right. This is all for Rory. It has nothing to do with us and how we feel."

He smirked and pressed his lips to her neck, "Not at all."

Pulling him closer as all the emotions threatened to spill over again, "Luke I need you."

"You have no idea how much I need you Lorelai." He whispered as his kisses became more frantic, "No going back."

"Never." She whispered with a sigh as his lips trailed across her collarbone, "Never ever. This is it."

Luke slid his hands up under her shirt and finally felt like his world was falling back into place. They'd sort the rest of it out later; right now they just had to be Luke and Lorelai. They were finally back where they belonged…

* * *

 **Well there you have it - I hope you liked how it concluded.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
